Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. ... - ¿No puedes aferrarte a algo para vivir? - ... - ¿A qué? ¿A ti? ¡Ja! No me hagas reir Tezuka - ... - Tienes que vivir por favor - ... - Mitsu encontremonos cuando las hojas broten de nuevo - ...
1. Capítulo I

**N/a**

**Una nueva historia.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Solamente aclarare que esta historia es pequeña, como mínimo tendra quince capítulos más el epílogo, es dedica a una personita especial: Antoinette Gray sinceramente espero que te guste mucho porque es dedicada a ti. Espero que las demás me apoyen en esta nueva aventura, en cuanto termine De Amores Y Gatos empezare un fic RyoSaku, igualmente espero su apoyo.**

**Lamento decirles que quiza una de los dos personajes principales mueran, todavía no lo se muy bien, todo depende de mi cabeza, espero que no pero ya veremos. Bueno esto no es un "spoiler" quiero decir, aún no se pero como dije, ya veremos. Sakuno sera muy cruel en esta historia pero bueno ya sabemos que es linda y en ocasiones saldra a relucir eso, no la odien, todo tiene un buen motivo.**

**Sin más que decir, gracias. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Sakuno ha tenido leves recaídas, su enfermedad esta avanzado cada día más, en cuanto llego al hospital esperaba encontrarse con cualquier noticia o situación excepto con él, con esa persona que odiaba más que a su vida, la odia por eso no duda en demostrarselo cada minuto, sabe que morira y lo espera porque no quiere vivir... - ¿No puedes aferrarte a algo para vivir? - ... - ¿A qué? ¿A ti? ¡Ja! No me hagas reir Tezuka - ... - Tienes que vivir por favor - ... - Mitsu encontremonos cuando las hojas broten de nuevo - ...

* * *

**Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo**

**Capítulo I**

Odiaba el sonido de los autos pasando cerca de su persona, odiaba al mundo, odiaba a sus padres por haberla hecho "defectuosa", odiaba a cualquier ser vivo con cada poro de su piel, lo único que de verdad deseaba era morir - Aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente Saku - volteo con su maleta en mano mirando a Ryoma, la persona que le había devuelto un poco de luz aunque su vida estaba más llena de obscuridad que de cualquier otra cosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? - ignoro su otro comentario porque odiaba ser un libro abierto para él, excepto para todos pero nunca para Ryoma.

- Te llevare al hospital tonta - señalo este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo saltando los escalones por completo para tomar su maleta con maestría, las demás cosas estaban en el auto, era obvio que él no iba a conducir pero como mínimo le haría compañía - No creo vivir más de tres meses Ryo, solo ve a casa - señalo con una leve sonrisa y lo que recibio fue un golpe en la frente cortesía de los dedos de este quien la miraba con una ceja encarnada y una leve sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de ser un amargado tenía su lado de buena persona según ella.

- Deja eso de lado suicida, vamos - antes de decir algo o replicar este la tomo de la mano para arrastrarla al auto, le abrio la puerta y ella con un suspiro entro, tomo asiento acomodandose cuando este la jalo para que se sentara en la ventana y de esa manera él se sentara a su lado izquierdo - ¿Sabes qué puedo abrir la puerta del auto y aventarme? - señalo con un deje de diversión, este se inclino hasta rozar sus labios mientras sonreía como solo él lo sabía, algo que ella catalogaba como sonrisa "made in Echizen", siempre llena de superioridad.

No es capaz de decir nada cuando este la besa con calma, solo como él sabe, pero inevitablemente piensa que esos labios no son los de él, no quiere admitirlo pero extraña esos labios y se golpea mentalmente porque lo odia y lo ama al mismo tiempo, sale de sus cavilaciones cuando este junta su frente con la de ella mientras sonríe - Te amo - asegura este y ella solo suspira, odia esa palabra, para ella no existe el amor, la odia con cada poro de su ser - Es solo una estúpida palabra - le señala con una suave sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

Ryoma suspira mientras se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano - No mates el momento - sentencia y el auto emprende la marcha, una parte de ella se siente culpable pero no dice nada, no tiene porque y Ryoma lo sabe, aunque le duela él lo sabe.

* * *

El auto aparca frente al hospital el cual sera su nuevo hogar durante los próximos meses, ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha recaído desde ese maldito día, sale del vehículo con calma seguida de Ryoma que baja las maletas con calma - Adelantate a tu habitación, tengo que hacer papeleo - sentencia este y ella asiente con la cabeza para entrar con calma, odia el olor a desinfectante porque le recuerda que toda su vida a estado en sitios así, mira a los pacientes que estan esperando quien sabe que cosa pero ella solo camina al ascensor.

Llama al mismo apretando el botón correspondiente y se acomoda el cabello, solo quiere recostarse en una cama y no pensar en que sus padres ni siquiera estan allí porque tienen un viaje de negocios en quien sabe donde, se respalda en la pared del elevador justo cuando este se encuentra a punto de cerrar sus puertas pero alguien las detiene al colocar unas hojas por lo que las puertas se abren de nueva cuenta, mira a un chico de cabello como morado y ojos lilas, de tez blanca, con una sonrisa llena de bondad en el rostro, es médico por la bata que porta.

- Perdón - se disculpa este y ella niega con la cabeza mientras el elevador emprende la marcha, cierra los ojos por unos instantes, le duele mucho la cabeza por lo que se aparta de la pared y se sostiene con una mano - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta este en un tono claro de mucha preocupación y ella asiente con la cabeza pero el mundo se le mueve y empieza a sangrarle la nariz, bien eso no estaba en sus planes - ¡Oh mi Dios! - genial lo que le faltaba estar en un elevador con un médico que odia la sangre o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Las puertas se abren y todo se vuelve obscuro, lo único que escucha es - ¡Preparen el desfribilador! - su corazón... había dejado de latir de nueva cuenta.

* * *

- Despertaste - una voz cálida la hizo abrir por completo los ojos, odiaba esa sensación de sentir la garganta seca y dolor en todo el cuerpo - ¿D-Dónde estoy? - pregunto mientras notaba la intravenosa en su brazo derecho - Dormiste durante cinco horas, tu corazón se detuvo debido a que el miocardio de tu corazón no bombeo la suficiente sangre para el mismo - se sorprendio al ver al ojilila con una tableta delante de ella mientras apuntaba cosas - Ya - fue lo único que dijo, estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras que no sentía miedo, de hecho no sentía nada.

- Debes seguir durmiendo - añadio este mientras ella asentía con la cabeza, era obvio que no iba a dormir, no le gustaba dormir, odiaba esa sensación de tener que dormir cuando sabía que su corazón podía detenerse en cualquier momento, los médicos habían rechazado la opción de un transplante debido a que su cuerpo no era lo necesario fuerte como para soportarlo, los medicamentos y tratamientos no ayudaban mucho de hecho pero eso a ella poco le importaba, solo quería morir cuanto antes y punto.

- En un momento pasaran a visitarte - hablo este calmadamente mientras salía y ella se sentaba en la cama, le dolía la espalda a horrores - Sakuno - alzo la mirada observando a Ryoma que tenía los ojos llorosos, odiaba esa sensación de ser una molestia para alguien más, le sonrió con calma para que este corriera a sus brazos fundiendose en un abrazo, ella odiaba el contacto con las personas pero con él era diferente quizas porque siempre había estado allí para ella sin pedir algo a cambio a excepción de uno o dos besos por día, nada del otro mundo si lo pensaba bien.

* * *

Aparco el auto en su lugar de estacionamiento, le dolía la cabeza y para colmo su prometida venía con él puesto que tendría que visitar a su padre quien era el jefe del departamento de pedriatría, le sonrió levemente mientras besaba su mejilla, ella no era una chica mala era solo que no lograba completarlo a él pero eso no era lo importante porque después de todo iban a contraer matrimonio dentro de poco, entro al hospital con las miradas de sus colegas sobre su persona, siempre era así porque después de todo era el mejor en el área de cardiología además de que su prometida era la modelo cotizada del momento.

Caminaron hasta el elevador con porte elegante, apreto el botón para ir directo a su despacho mientras se acomodaba los lentes, sintio los dedos de su prometida de nombre Riku acariciando su cabello - Me gusta mucho tu cabello castaño Mitsu - aseguro ella y él solo beso sus labios, antes de darse cuenta las puertas se abrieron, caminaron de la mano hasta su despacho, ella se quedo de pie negando con la cabeza - Ire primero a ver a mi padre - añadio y él solo beso su frente, no supo como pero una sombra llamo su atención y entonces se quedo de piedra por completo al ver a esa persona.

El aire le falto... no podía ser cierto, todo menos esa persona.

* * *

Sakuno salio de su habitación después de que Ryoma se marchara por una llamada de la empresa que había heredado hace dos años, los dos contaban con 19 años, eran jovenes en la flor de la vida, bueno al menos él porque ella ya no tenía mucha vida que vivir, miro los pasillos que extrañamente estaban vacíos, eso le gustaba, la soledad, camino por la derecha hasta que vio a dos personas hablando, no lograba verle el rostro al hombre pero la mujer era de cabello negro y tenía una muy linda figura, ella había podido tener así una pero bueno no era el momento de quejarse.

Desvio por unos segundos la mirada, no necesitaba andar mirando escenas como esas cuando las odiaba pero realmente no supo porque solo que necesito volver a mirar y entonces se quedo de piedra, esos ojos castaños casi con sabor a miel, ese cabello castaño, esos lentes que solo a él le sentaban de maravilla como para darle un aspecto intelectual aunque eso quedaba de lado porque era muy inteligente - Sakuno - su nombre sonaba exactamente como hace cinco años, nada en él había cambiado o quiza si, ella después de todo ya no lo conocía, es más apostaba que nunca lo había conocido realmente a pesar de haber convivido con él mucho tiempo.

- ¿Sakuno? Oh - la pelinegra dio media vuelta observandola con una leve sonrisa, dudaba que la conociera solo que se había sorprendido porque alguien los miraba, era más que obvio que él no hablaba de ella, que tonta al siquiera albergar esa posibilidad - Riku ve a ver a tu padre después vienes - señalo este y la chica volteo para darle un beso antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano que ella no contesto pues solo mantenía su vista sobre el castaño, la pelinegra se alejo de allí con paso calmado.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos - Saku... - ella alzo la mano dandole a entender que no dijera nada - Ni siquiera intentes disculparte - siseo ella en un tono de voz que lo tomo por sorpresa, ella nunca había hablado así, no desde... - No pensaba hacerlo, fracamente no tengo porque - las palabras salieron solas de sus labios y se arrepintio al instante, ella sonrió levemente, era una sonrisa que demostraba una obviedad como si esperaba a que dijera eso - Claro no tienes nada de que disculparte ahora con tu permiso - dio media vuelta, no le apetecía recordar su pasado en esos momentos.

No llevaba ni dos pasos cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca, ni cinco segundos duro ese agarre porque se separo como si el mero contacto le quemara, odiaba que alguien la tocara y eso incluía a Tezuka - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto este separandose un poco puesto que habían quedado muy cerca, ella encarno una ceja - Vine a morir - sentencio dando media vuelta y continuando su camino, no mentía, un transplante de corazón no estaba en sus planes, su cuerpo no lo soportaría del todo por esa razón ella misma había descartado la posibilidad.

Tezuka no supo como ni porque pero corrio detrás de ella hasta verla deteniendose frente a una máquina expendidora, no se equivoco cuando apreto el botón de jugo de uva - Sobre ese día... - con un movimiento rápido esquivo la lata que fue lanzada en su dirección, la cobriza lo miraba con una ceja encarnada y con una mirada de burla - ¿Qué? ¿Sobre ese día qué? Superalo Tezuka, paso y punto - aseguro ella aunque muy adentro de su alma aún dolía, era una herida que nunca iba a cicatrizar, nunca lo iba a hacer ni siquiera Ryoma era capaz de ayudarla con ella.

El castaño la vio alejarse con dirección a la que suponía era su habitación, "vine a morir", esas palabras se repetían en su mente, sabía que su condición nunca había sido la mejor, lo sabía desde que eran... ella no podía morir, no podía hacerlo, él era médico y se iba a encargar de que no muriera después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

* * *

La noche había caído, se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana de su habitación, Ryoma había llamado diciendo que la visitaría mañana, eso no importaba, le importaba el reencuentro con Tezuka, no había cambiado mucho con los años, solo que había crecido, era un médico mientras que ella se estaba acabando, estiro la mano para extraer una cajetilla de cigarros, necesitaba desesperadamente uno, poco le importaba si eso la mataba con más prisa, le daba lo mismo si moría mañana a morir dentro de tres meses, solo quería irse y ya.

- ¿Qué diblos haces? - la puerta se abrio y por ella entro Tezuka, de todas las personas que deseaba ver en ese momento él ni siquiera estaba en la lista, antes de darse cuenta el cigarro fue arrebatado de sus labios en un movimiento brusco, le gruño en respuesta - ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede a ti?! ¡No eres mi padre ni nada mío así que deja de meterte en mi vida! - le grito en respuesta colocandose de pie, ignoro el mareo en su cuerpo solo por sostenerle la mirada a la persona que más odiaba en ese momento, lo odiaba desde hace cinco años y nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo.

- ¡Te callas! ¡No puedo creer que estes fumando cuando estas muriendo! - le grito él en respuesta mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello despeinandolo un poco, ella conocía muy bien ese gesto, lo hacía siempre que algo no salía como lo tenía planeado - ¿Qué te importa si muero? Todas las personas mueren, solo que mi hora llego antes, no me digas que te importa que muera porque no te creo, eso no es lo tuyo Tezuka, si no te importo hace cinco años no creo que te importe ahora así que deja de ser tan malditamente insoportable conmigo y largate con tu pu... - no termino de hablar cuando sintio la mano de él chocar contra su mejilla.

Él la había abofeteado, se había atrevido a golpearla, estaba en shock - Mañana vendre a hacerte un exámen general, descansa - se acomodo los lentes y dio media vuelta pero ella no iba a permitir que saliera lo jalo con brusquedad del brazo lo suficiente como para que girara el rostro y lo suficiente como para abofetearlo de lleno - Nunca en tu maldita vida vuelvas a tocarme - siseo empujandola con fuerzas para saliera de su habitación, cerro de un portazo y entonces se rendio ante la puerta.

Ella no lloraba, no lloraba, no había llorado desde hace cinco años pero ahora, ahora las lágrimas salían con furia, por razones como esas lo odiaba porque siempre provocaba cosas que no quería sentir.

* * *

- ¿Tú eres el famoso Tezuka Kunimitsu? - volteo con un gesto de furia en el rostro mirando a un chico de cabello peliverde y ojos gatunos que vestía una ropa casual y traía un bolso en la mano, no lo conocía de ningun lado o al menos eso le daba la impresión - ¿Te conozco? - pregunto porque no sabía quien era pero su mirada penetrante le molestaba y eso que él tenía una misma - En lo absoluto - sentencio este avanzando hacía él, se hizo a un lado cuando el chico señalo la puerta de la habitación de Sakuno.

Lo escucho dar un suspiro, este se giro y lo miro - Disculpe doctor, ¿podría marcharse? - pregunto y él lo miro indignado pero no dijo nada, no estaba en condiciones de reclamar nada porque no lo conocía, giro sobre sus talones encaminandose hacía su despacho, solo escucho unas palabras de ese chico de ojos gatunos - Abre la puerta suicida - ¿suicida?, negó con la cabeza, no eso no podía ser cierto, ella no era de esas personas, tomo aire apretando el paso, siempre había tenido esa sensación de vértigo cuando la veía.

Estaba cambiada, antes ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido fumar, ella odiaba esos vicios, mucho menos lo hubiera golpeado pero bueno eso era antes, ahora no la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, abrio la puerta de su despacho con calma para cerrarla y recargarse sobre la misma, le dolía la cabeza, nunca había esperado verla en el hospital, es decir, en el fondo sabía que esa posibilidad podía existir pero nunca pensó que se hiciera realidad menos cuando estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con Riku, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ella pero no podía porque le debía la vida, se la debía en serio.

* * *

- Tú nunca lloras - hablo calmadamente Ryoma mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, ambos se encontraban en la cama recostados, ella solto una risa floja, le molestaba que esa persona fuera la única que causara esas sensaciones en ella, él ni siquiera podía extraerle una sonrisa sincera, nunca lo había logrado y eso dolía si era sincero - Guarda silencio - siseo molesta mientras lo golpeaba con el codo en la pierna, se quejo y molesto al mismo instante, hace mucho tiempo que no le hablaba así, molesto la aparto de un movimiento brusco.

- Me estoy preocupando por ti - señalo colocandose fuera de la cama con una ceja encarnada, ella solo lo miro de mala manera - Deja de hacer teatro que ambos sabemos que te encanta estar pendiente de mi, sabes que odio que estes pero de igual manera lo estas - ataco ella como si nada mientras daba golpecitos en la cama para que subiera de nuevo, el peliverde no daba crédito a lo que decía, siempre había sido fría pero nunca se lo había dicho tan directo, eso solo tenía que ver con el de lentes al cual si de por sí ya odiaba pues se incrementaba más.

- Perfecto, perfecto, quedate sola - sentencio aventando el bolso a su cama para salir de allí con pasos apresurados - Ryoma - ella lo llamo con un tono de súplica pero poco le importaba, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que se había pasado pero le daba lo mismo, estaba más que enojado con ella por su maldita actitud, salio de allí dando un portazo, el área había sido evacuada por sus órdenes, quería que se sintiera cómoda porque sabía que ella odiaba estar rodeada de tantas personas pero no, ni eso se lo agradecía pues entonces que se quedara sola, punto final.

* * *

Sakuno dio un enorme suspiro, todo se estaba saliendo de control, había esperado cualquier cosa menos verlo de nuevo, de hecho esperaba que estuviera muerto pero no, estaba vivo y cerca de ella, lo odiaba, quería su cabeza en una bandeja de plata pero resultaba que sería su médico, sin embargo, se iba a encargar de hacerle la vida imposible, no lo quería cerca de su persona y se lo iba a dejar muy en claro así tuviera que matarse de nueva cuenta, porque si, iba a matar sus emociones hacía él de nueva cuenta costara lo que le costara.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que te hay gustado a ti pequeña.**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo**

**Capítulo II**

La luz del sol entro por la ventana sacandola por completo de su sueño, gruño molesta, iba a matar a la persona que se había atrevido a abrir las cortinas cuando estaba cien por ciento segura de que las había cerrado - Deja de dormir - esperaba que fuera esa persona pero nunca que fuera Ryoma quien estaba viendola recargado desde la pared con los brazos cruzados, habían peleado y esperaba que como mínimo este tardara días en hablarle de nueva cuenta pero allí estaba, con una ceja encarnada esperando a que se levantara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con calma aunque no la sentía en lo absoluto, se notaba que estaba enojado pero se estaba conteniendo para no gritarle hasta saciarse porque lo conocía, Ryoma no era de la clase de personas que pedían perdón o perdonaban tan rápido y entonces lo noto, ojeras debajo de sus ojos que estaban levemente hinchados - Lloraste - él la saco de sus pensamientos a pronunciar esa palabra, claro que había llorado, el miedo de saber que había perdido a la única persona que siempre había estado allí le aterraba aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- Tú también - él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella así que no era mucha la diferencia, este solo solto un suspiro para acercarse a la cama, se sento en esta y la miro firmemente - Aunque intente molestarme contigo no puedo, me molesto que dijeras cosas como esas cuando sabes perfectamente que he hecho muchas cosas por ti, no fuiste justa - señalo este y ella solo desvio la mirada, sabía que tenía razón pero de igual manera le daba pánico admitirlo, ella no era de las personas que aceptaban sus errores, antes si pero ahora no.

- Lo admito - el peliverde solo suspiro, eso no era lo que esperaba y ella lo sabía pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, este volteo a verla y le medio sonrió para acercarse hasta donde estaba, le revolvio el cabello en un gesto de cariño para besar su frente con suavidad - Venga, necesitas desayunar algo - ella asintió dispuesta a levantarse, lo observo recostarse en la cama, al parecer tampoco había dormido mucho, le gustaba mucho ese hospital a excepción de Tezuka porque tenía ducha, parecía en realidad su habitación.

- Salgo en quince minutos - este alzo un dedo asintiendo con el mismo mientras giraba sobre la cama, la cobriza tomo ropa para adentrarse en la ducha, se sentía un poco cansada porque de verdad no había dormido mucho, le molestaba no poder decirle que lo sentía pero esa era su naturaleza y él la entendía pero en días como hoy siempre terminaba odiandola igual que ella, igual que ella.

* * *

Tezuka salio de su despacho para cerrar cuando sintio unas manos rodeando su cintura - Riku - esas manos tan finas siempre eran reconocibles a sus ojos, le gustaba la manera en la que ella se pegaba a su cuerpo - Buenos días Mitsu - señalo ella mientras enterraba la cabeza en su espalda, sabía que estaba sonriendo, aparto sus manos con delicadeza para girarse y mirarla con una enorme sonrisa - Buen día, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto mientras le acomodaba el flequillo, esa era una manía que tenía desde antes.

- Papá quería hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda, vamos a desayunar - asintió tomandola de la mano para continuar, andaron por el pasillo hasta que observo la puerta de la habitación de Sakuno abrirse, detuvo a su prometida por la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba habiendo ya salido la cobriza junto con el jóven peliverde del día anterior, estos se giraron y los observaron, esperaba que ella se sorprendiera un poco pero no vio nada, absolutamente nada, estaba impasible, por lo general se hubiera sonrojado al verlo pero nada, no había nada.

- Buenos días doctor - saludo el jóven tomando de la mano a la cobriza que solo rodeo a la pareja para andar, ella vestía una pijama, se veía como esos días de invierno, solo que no era invierno y solo que no sonreía - Esa es la chica de ayer, ¿la conoces? - pregunto su prometida observandolo fijamente, negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaban de nuevo con la caminata, claro que la conocía más bien de lo que deseaba - Es hija de unos amigos de mis padres, esta enferma y me pidieron llevar su caso - contesto calmado aunque no era la verdad.

- Siento pena por ella, es tan jóven - asintió mientras bajaban las escaleras, Riku no debía sentir pena por ella, Sakuno había vivido con ese problema desde siempre, él había estado en esa época después de todo.

* * *

- ¿Es él? - pregunto Ryoma mientras tomaban asiento en el comedor del hospital, él pidio algo para desayunar aparte puesto que a los pacientes les daban el menú de acuerdo con la receta del médico que los cuidaba, el chico observo la mueca de disgusto ante su comida que hizo Sakuno lo que le causo una suave risa - Si, es él - contesto provocando que dejara de reir, no sabía que decir, de todas las personas con las que se había podido topar en ese hospital tenía que haber sido con él, no podía ayudarlo con ello por mucho que quisiera.

- Es ahora cuando pienso que tus padres tuvieron algo que ver con esto - comento él un tanto divertido y la cobriza solo se encogio de hombros restandole importancia al asunto - Sinceramente poco me importa, esperaba que estuviera muerto, le deseaba la muerte - el peliverde no dijo nada, solo se llevo a los labios el vaso de jugo cuando sonó su celular - Un momento - se levanto para contestar la llamada, la cobriza solo se llevo a la boca el melón de la fruta que le habían servido, nunca seguía las dietas que le ordenaban pero bueno para todo había una primera vez.

Escucho algunas risas provenientes desde la lateral derecha del comedor e inevitablemente su vista fue a parar allá, Tezuka estaba dandole de comer a la que era su novia porque ella sabía que no con cualquier persona se comportaría como lo estaba haciendo - Lo siento, mi padre... debo irme - alzo la cabeza para ver al peliverde que se disculpaba con la mirada, negó con suavidad mientras este le sonreía y le alborotaba el cabello, beso su frente y salio de allí, aparto la fruta y se levanto de su asiento, el apetito se había esfumado por completo, ahora simplemente quería dormir un poco.

* * *

Tezuka la vio levantarse de su asiento y salir de la cafetería con paso calmado, tenía la duda de que haría mientras estuviera sola - Mi paciente me necesita, prometo compensarte - su prometida negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía levemente - No importa, de todas maneras me marcho - contesto esta recibiendo el beso del de lentes que dio media vuelta después de despedirse por última vez, apreto el paso una vez salio de la estancia, camino hasta el elevador y entonces la vio subiendo las escaleras, su habitación estaba en el cuarto piso, no entendía porque subía las escaleras.

Apreto el botón para que el elevador continuara con su marcha, le preocupaba que pudiera hacer alguna estupidez por lo que detuvo el ascensor y bajo de inmediato para correr a alcanzarla a las escaleras, giro y la observo sentada fumando con total calma, pensaba quitarle el cigarro pero la mirada de ella lo dejo helado, no demostraba nada, esos ojos que siempre lo habían mirado con amor, con ternura, con cariño, con adoración no demostraban absolutamente nada, tenía que decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

- ¿Te comio la lengua el ratón Tezuka? - pregunto con calma mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo, retuvo el humo encarnando una ceja esperando la respuesta del de lentes - En lo absoluto Riuzaky, te dije que dejaras de fumar - sin embargo, no hizo amago de despojarla del cigarrillo, quería descubrir algo y para eso necesitaba todos sus sentidos en ello - ¿Qué quieres realmente? - ataco ella soltando el humo mientras jugaba con el cigarro en las manos, le encantaba la sensación de sentir el calor en sus dedos pero se detuvo cuando este la miro con esa mirada que claramente quería descubrir algo.

- Dejate de rodeos y dime... ¿no puedes superarlo? - pregunto este encarnando una ceja, la verdad era que no necesitaba preguntar para saber que aunque ella dijera que lo había superado era mentira, la conocía muy bien, más que ella misma - ¿Superarlo? Lo supere el mismo día Tezuka, no llegaste, dos meses después tuve un aborto involuntario... si, estaba embarazada - eso fue como un golpe bajo, era cierto que tenía una leve idea de ello pero nunca salio el tema a colación, recordaba mareos y dolores de cabeza pero nunca se había puesto a pensar a fondo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - en verdad necesitaba saberlo, se sostuvo de la pared y la cobriza avento el cigarro al borde de la escalera, aún no se había acabado pero al parecer no lo quería más, lo piso con el tenis y coloco los codos sobre las rodillas para apoyar las palmas de las manos sobre sus mejillas, se veía calmada - ¿Decirte? Mi madre te busco por todo el país, quería que le dieras una explicación, ella parecía ser la más necesitada porque francamente yo no lo estaba, veo que hiciste una nueva vida así que te dire algo, esta es la última vez que contestare a tus preguntas así que tienes una pregunta más, no la desperdicies - se sincero ella.

Sería la única vez que le permitiría acercarse de esa manera a su persona fuera del ámbito profesional, no había más veces para preguntas y tenía que dejarselo muy en claro - ¿Me odias? - no entendía para que preguntaba eso si ya lo sabía, la vio levantarse y sacudirse el pantalón del pijama mientras arreglaba su cabello con los dedos - Si - contesto simplemente para bajar las escaleras, rodearlo y encaminarse al elevador - No te creo - las palabras salieron solas, quizo golpearse con algo porque el tenerla cerca siempre lo descolocaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- Tienes una relación con alguien que te dice "Mitsu", ese es un punto para odiarte - señalo siguiendo con su camino, solo la vio entrar al elevador y después la dejo de ver, ¿Mitsu?, ¡claro!, la promesa... la promesa de ese día de invierno.

* * *

Se recargo en la pared del elevador tomando aire - ¿Tienes alguna relación con el doctor Tezuka? - ladeo la cabeza observando al doctor de ojos lilas que la había ayudado la primera vez en su llegada y que había estado al despertar - Lo siento, Yukimura Seiichi - extendio la mano y ella la sostuvo dandole un apretón, no le apetecía mucho hablar sobre el asunto con Tezuka - Riuzaky Sakuno - contesto soltando su mano para mirar en otra dirección - ¿Y la pregunta? - dio un suspiro, las puertas se abrieron y ella salio, giro sobre sus talones y le sonrió al doctor.

- Hagale esa pregunta al doctor Tezuka - contesto mientras las puertas se cerraban por completo, giro sobre su cuerpo despeinando un poco sus cabellos cuando choco con alguien - ¡Oh, lo siento! - genial, la voz de un hombre, ella que siempre había querido estar lejos de los mismos estaba encontrandose con muchos y eso no estaba bien - ¿Te encuentras bien? - había chocado con la espalda del mismo, sentía su frente doler, vaya que tenía músculos entonces el tipo con el que había chocado, abrio los ojos encontrandose con alguien de cabello plateado que le sonreía con calma.

- Si, gracias - sono borde pero poco le importo, rodeo a la persona y entro con prisa a su habitación, solo quería recostarse un poco, hablar con Tezuka ahora la cansaba, la aturdía mucho, camino hasta su cama para dejarse caer en la misma cuando la puerta se abrio, si era Ryoma de verdad que lo iba a maldecir por el resto de su vida, no se apiadaba que de verdad quería dormir - Cierra la maldita puerta Ryoma - le siseo molesta mientras le aventaba una almohada pero solo escucho una suave risa de una persona por lo que se levanto de inmediato y entonces sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto viendo a su amiga Tomoka que solo se encogio de hombros, lo último que sabía de ella era que estaba en Roma, perdio contacto de pronto y ahora aquí estaba - Tu madre me llamo - contesto con simpleza y la cobriza solo medio sonrió de nueva cuenta, odiaba que su madre se metiera donde nadie la llamada, eso la sacaba de quicio en lo absoluto - ¿Solo por eso? - su amiga negó con la cabeza acercandose hasta su cama para jalarla de la mano con su típica fuerza bruta, la abrazo con fuerza y por primera vez en muchos días, se sintio de nuevo una niña.

El calor de Tomoka siempre lograba calmarla y ahora no era la excepción, estaba bien en sus brazos, mucho mejor que en los de Ryoma - Más te vale que no mueras que tienes que estar a mi lado en mi boda con Ryoma - lo raro del asunto es que ella no la odiaba por la "relación" que tenía con el aludido sino que por el contrario los alentaba a tomarse de la mano, a besarse, no era masoquista sino que antes de su felicidad estaba la de los dos pero siempre seguía con la esperanza de que este le pediría matrimonio y ella de verdad deseaba que fuera de esa manera.

- Tratare - era la peor mentira pero sabía que tenía que decirlo porque Tomoka estaba llorando, siempre lloraba cuando la hospitalizaban y justo ahora esa no era la excepción, fue ella quien acaricio su espalda con mimo tratando de reconfortarla porque las lágrimas que ella como paciente tenía que derramar las derramaba ella y eso de alguna manera se lo debía y mucho.

* * *

La noche había caído, estaba lloviendo un poco, se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana leyendo un libro acompañada de la luz de la luna, el contenido del mismo le había llamado mucho la atención, se perdio por completo en las líneas, en los dialógos, en los capítulos del mismo hasta que el sonido de un trueno la hizo dar un respingo ahogado, ¿qué diablos?, ladeo la cabeza y observo que la lluvia ahora conforma una tormenta de verdad, se escuchaban los golpes en los cristales, temía que estos se rompieran en pedazos por los impactos.

Siempre le había temido a las tormentas desde que era niña, dejo caer el libro con el separador al suelo mientras retrocedía, se detuvo junto al contacto tratando de prenderlo pero no funcionaba, la luz se había ido y sabiendo las reglas de los hospitales solo se prenderían en áreas necesarias y las habitaciones no eran necesarias salvo las que estaban con pacientes en faces terminales de enfermedades y aunque ella era una no necesitaba de máquinas como los demás, escucho el sonido de la puerta y se llevo las manos a los oídos no queriendo escuchar más.

Algo se detuvo a su espalda, sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, se iba a poner a llorar como aquella niña que muchas veces se encerro en el closet con su oso de peluche en sus brazos - Tranquila - y como llego el miedo este se esfumo por completo, incluso se olvido del miedo de la tormenta al escuchar esa voz, ¿la estaba protegiendo ahora?, ¿justo ahora cuando antes no lo había hecho?, aparto las manos de su cintura y se volvio rabiosa hacía Tezuka que la miraba con asombro por esa reacción, estaba temblando pero poco le importo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra venir a protegerme ahora cuando antes no te importo si me lastimabas! ¡Vete, te odio! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que te odio?! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! - grito mientras con las manos se despojaba de las lágrimas, el de lentes la miro asombrado, sabía, sabía que dentro de ese cristal que había colocado estaba ella, esa niña que estallaba ante algo que le dolía y que le molestaba - Le temes a las tormentas, no puedo irme - hablo, tenía que hacer que le dijera todo a la cara, todo lo que seguramente llevaba cinco años escondiendo quería que se lo dijera a él porque él era el causante de esa mirada, de ese comportamiento.

- ¡Y tambien sabías que le temía a que no llegaras, te lo dije y me dijiste, dijiste que estarías allí, dijiste que incluso te arrastrarías pero llegarías y no lo hiciste me dejaste sola, sola frente a mi familia, sola con mi enfermedad, sola con mis sueños, sola con mis sentimientos! - grito en respuesta mientras lo empujaba con fuerza, un trueno surco el cielo sacandole un leve grito de terror, las luces parpadearon alumbrando un poco y después volvio la obscuridad - Dijiste que lo habías superado ese mismo día... mentiste - aún faltaba más, aún faltaba más y entonces la dejaría solo por hoy porque sabía que habían más cosas, muchas más cosas.

- ¡¿Superarlo?! ¡¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?! ¡Me dejaste sola, sentí tanto miedo que termine teniendo un aborto involuntario, mate a una criatura indefensa! ¡Me sumergí en el mundo de las drogas, intente terminar con mi vida para que mi mente dejara de hacerme preguntas sobre ti a las cuales no podía responder! ¡Te odio Tezuka Kunimitsu y eso no va a cambiar! ¡Se que querías esto, lo sé por eso te lo estoy dando pero no te dare más, si quieres saber preguntale a alguien más porque no soy uno de tus malditos pacientes así que conmigo no vas a jugar! - lo empujo repetidamente hasta que logro sacarlo de su habitación, cerro la puerta de un portazo y entonces... sonrió.

Era una sonrisa que demostraba un buen trabajo, o sí que lo demostraba, era un buen trabajo porque lo había planeado, ¿miedo a las tormentas?, ese miedo se había esfumado hace cinco años, quería infundirle miedo a la persona que más odiaba porque si, si que sabía que el de lentes sentía miedo de ahondar en su mente, en su vida, en su pasado, lo iba a hacer pero el aliciente era que había llorado cuando algunas personas le dirían que ella no lloraba, que desde hace cinco años no lloraba hasta hace un día cuando lo encontro.

Ella lo sabía, sabía como iba la mente de Tezuka por eso pensaba demostrarle todo lo que sentía en el tiempo de vida que le quedaba porque él iba a pagar con creces lo que le había hecho, el dolor que le había causado lo iba a pagar, todo lo que ella había sentido él lo iba a sentir, moriría pronto, no tenía a que aferrarse en esta vida ni siquiera a Ryoma, se iría no sin antes demostrarle al de lentes cada minuto de sufrimiento que ella había vivido cuando solo contaba con catorce años, se lo iba a demostrar en serio.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Mis dos hermosas niñas gracias por sus reviews, gracias de verdad. gracias por leer la historia, siempre serán bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, espero te guste el desarrollo de la historia, gracias sinceramente.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo**

**Capítulo III**

Seguía afuera de la habitación de Sakun, la había visto llorar, era como haber visto a esa niña que alguna vez conocio, quería obligarla a que abriera la puerta pero siendo sinceros no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo cuando él mismo le haía causado ese dolor, tenía una historia con ella más grave de lo que recordaba, nunca había esperado un aborto involuntario, es decir, el sueño de la cobriza siempre había sido tener hijos pero nunca, nunca se había esperado que algo como eso le hubiera sucedido después de lo que él le había hecho.

Coloco la mano en la perilla, tenía que estar con ella, lo sentía así de verdad, sentía que necesitaba consolarla porque se imaginaba cuanto había sufrido sumandole que era demasiada pequeña en ese entonces, bien podía marcharse pero algo no se lo permitía, quiza la culpa, quiza el sentido común, quiza porque si no se quedaba se iba a sentir más miserable de lo que ya era, abrio la puerta y la observo recostada en la cama temblando ligeramente, hace mucho tiempo que él no sentía "eso" por alguien.

Quiza era que con Sakuno siempre había sido diferente, siempre le había afectado de muchas maneras, antes y después, camino con paso calmado hasta la cama y la miro cubierta por el edredón, su ojos estaban levemente hinchados, no entendía como es que ella había caído en el vicio de fumar porque era un vivio quisiera o no admitirlo, era algo que escapaba completamente de su entendimiento, no penso en nada solamente quería estar a su lado por eso se despojo de los zapatos con cuidado dejando su bata en el sófa de la habitación.

Mañana podría argumentar que era necesario dormir con ella de esa manera porque la paciente estaba presentando un cuadro nervioso, gateo por la cama hasta acomodarse en su espalda, paso sus manos por su cintura sintiendo que ella se tensaba, estaba medio dormida como mínimo, solo esperaba que no lo pateara lejos de la cama diciendole tres verdades porque de verdad sentía que ambos lo necesitaban por muy ingenuo que sonara - ¿Qué haces Tezuka? - su voz sonó claramente a pesar de la tormenta que estaba cayendo afuera.

- Dormir contigo... Sakuno - contesto en un susurro, esperaba una risa, un golpe o algo pero solo solo se hizo el silencio en la habitación - Más te vale que no me descubras - contesto en un tono severo y sin darse cuenta sonrió un poco, se estaba pareciendo un poco a aquella Sakuno aunque en diferencia a esa época su tono de voz sonaba molesto incluso cuando antes hubiera sonado a modo de broma, bueno pues al parecer el tiempo había hecho un trabajo bueno en ambos porque de esa épocaba no quedaba casi nada quisiera o no pensarlo de esa manera.

* * *

No es que se estuviera volviendo blanda era solo que estaba cansada y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba el calor, desde que era una niña siempre se había sentido cómoda en ese aspecto con él pero después habían sucedido muchas cosas por lo que si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos ya lo hubiera pateado para que se bajara de la cama pero por muy extraño que sonara ahora eso no entraba en su descripción, cerro los ojos sintiendo la respiración pausada en su nuca de él, seguía con el mismo aroma a nuez que poseía.

Se pregunta como es que conservaba ese aroma, bueno en realidad era una pregunta un tanto tonta por no decir estúpida porque una persona no podía oler a algo aunque para ella siempre había sido así, apreto un poco los ojos cuando los recuerdos acudieron a su mente, no quería verlos al menos no ahora cuando estaba quedandose dormida pero inevitablemente estos la alcanzaron, como aquella vez en la que jugando cuando sus padres no estaban había terminado tropezando en el jardín causando una ave rocedura en su tobillo, no había nadie en casa por lo que Tezuka la había abrazado tratando de calmar su dolor, como último recurso se había quedado dormida en su pecho aspirando su aroma.

O aquella vez mientras jugaban una guerra de nieve, era un día de invierno, era más que obvio que terminarían con un resfriado pero a ninguno de los dos les importo, ese día ella le pidio que le hiciera una promesa y esa promesa había sido rota, lo acababa de comprar, aspiro un poco por la nariz para poder dormir, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas porque esas cosas ya no existían y no las quería como un recuerdo porque lo único que hacía era hacerse más dolor, ya no deseaba sufrir más pero si hacer sufrir a Tezuka, quería que sufriera lo que ella había sufrido, quería que sintiera lo que había sentido, era lo mínimo que le debía siendo honestos.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, el sol estaba completamente oculto por las nubes negras pero era de mañana, Sakuno se removio cuando el sonido de un celular comenzo a sonar, ella no tenía uno así que con obviedad no era el suyo, Tezuka se removio abriendo un poco los ojos que ya no portaban los lentes, claro, se le había olvidado por completo que nunca los usaba para dormir, lo vio medio sentarse en la cama y tantear en sus pantalones, ella solo gruño, aún tenía sueño, según el dia de hoy su tratamiento empezaba y de verdad necesitaba dormir más de lo necesario para esforzarse o al menos hacer el intento.

- Apaga eso - sentencio jalando los edredones, él no dijo nada solo tomo el celular para abrirlo sin ver quien era quien llamaba - ¡¿Riku?! ¡Lo siento, lo olvide por completo, voy para allá! - dicho esto colgó y se levanto con prisas jalando el edredón por lo que termino de bruces en el suelo ante la mirada de burla de ella quien solo negaba con la cabeza - Deja dormir - se recosto de nueva cuenta jalando los edredones mientras este se acomodaba la bata con grandes prisas y hacía un intento por acomodarse más o menos decentemente el cabello.

- Hoy vendra mi colega Ootori por ti para iniciar con el tratamiento, lo siento pero no podre estar contigo hasta la noche - ni él mismo entendía como es que se estaba comportando normal con ella cuando se estaban matando tan solo anoche, Sakuno se levanto con los ojos medio cerrados y lo señalo con furia - Se supone que eres mi médico - señalo furiosa y él solo se encogio de hombros para salir de allí apresuradamente, Sakuno solo gruño, por razones como esas era que lo odiaba pero entonces... ¿qué era ese otro sentimiento?, ¿celos?.

* * *

Salio de la ducha de su habitación con un short de color blanco que se ajustaba a sus caderas y una camisa de tirantes de color lila, iba secando su cabello, para el tratamiento era necesario que estuviera con ropa cómoda supuestamente eso estipulaba la hoja que una enfermera le había traído junto con el desayuno, suspiro, Ryoma no llegaba, lo más seguro era que tuviera asuntos con la empresa pero lo necesitaba, le tendría que pedir un celular, poco le importaba si rompía alguna regla, ella quería un celular y punto.

Dejo la toalla sobre una de las sillas de allí para tomar el cepillo y medio arreglar su cabello, la puerta se abrio sin que nadie tocara, iba a matar a Ryoma si era él, tenía que llamar como mínimo - Oh, lo siento, no sabía que te estabas preparando para la terapia - se encontro con el médico peliplateado que la miraba de brazos cruzados sosteniendo en una mano una tableta que seguro era su historial médico, lo miro con una ceja encarnada para bufar, odiaba a los tipos como él, que se creían "sexys" y demás, se le notaba en la sonrisita.

- Y seguramente los patos vuelan, fuera de mi habitación, se llegar sola - contesto señalando con el cepillo la puerta de su habitación - Soy tu doctor, Ootori Chotarou, creo que me debes respeto - señalo este y ella solo bajo la mano mirandolo con una sonrisa llena de molestia - Odio a los tipos como tú - aseguro sosteniendole la mirada y este solo solto una suave risa, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba usando un arete en la oreja derecha, ¿eso estaba permitido?, apostaba que no pero si lo dejaban tenerlo era porque seguramente era muy bueno en su trabajo.

- ¿Los tipos como yo? ¿Irresistibles? - pregunto encarnando una ceja y ella solo abrio la boca ante el egocentrismo de ese tipo, antes de procesar algunas cosas este camino hasta donde se encontraba, la tomo de la muñeca para salir de allí mientras miraba su reloj, quería decirle algo pero era la primera persona que la dejaba sin palabras, de alguna manera u otra le gustaba esa manera de andar con el porte de "Soy el mejor", era sorprendente que alguien así le llamara la atención aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Entraron a una habitación que estaba llena de máquinas y objetos para hacer ejercicios, terapia física, estaba completamente sola a excepción de alguien que estaba de espaldas a ellos en una computadora tecleando a gran velocidad - Bunta - lo llamo y el médico dejo de teclear para mover la silla y levantarse, se giro y entonces observo a un pelirrojo, su nombre pues ya lo había escuchado - Oh, es más linda de lo que dijiste - señalo este con una sonrisa mientras conducía una de sus manos a su cabello para despeinarlo.

Sakuno se quedo de piedra ante ese cuestionamiento, ¿quién eran esos tipos?, ¿porqué se sentía de esa manera?, de verdad que el haber dormido con Tezuka le estaba afectando demasiado, no debía ser así pero al parecer ya estaba cambiando - Empezaremos con una rutina para medir tus ritmo cardiaco, empezaras trotando sobre la máquina, veremos cuanto tiempo puedes estar sin la necesidad de respirar por la boca, supuestamente en el hospital de Houston solo alcanzaste quince minutos, si llegas un minuto más de los quince habra posibilidades de un transplante - señalo Ootori y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- Mi cuerpo no puede soportar un transplante, todos los médicos que me han visto dicen lo mismo - aseguro con calma mientras se acomodaba las pantuflas aunque sabía que no las podía usar en la máquina pero de igual manera las estaba usando antes de que esa bestia la arrastrara por el pasillo - Ellos eran ellos, nosotros somos nosotros cariño, somos los mejores médicos en cardiologían, aún faltan dos personas más que conoceras pronto porque a Seiichi ya lo conociste ahora se buena niña y despojate de las pantuflas, camina a la máquina - lo miro indignada para caminar a donde le indicaban.

Miro de lado a los dos médicos que miraban sus apuntes, el pelirrojo tomo asiento de nueva cuenta comenzando a teclear mientras el peliplateado dejaba la tableta sobre la mesa para verla directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de suficiencia lo que solo le revolvio el estómago, era de verdad, odiaba a ese tipo o como mínimo la ponía demasiado nerviosa lo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, la máquina se prendio por si sola por lo que comenzo a trotar con calma, nunca soportaba más de quince minutos, en ninguno de sus otros hospitales soportaba más, no entendía porque estos tipos deseaban más de un minuto, como mínimo lo iba a intentar.

* * *

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina en la que trotaba, lo demás estaba en completo silencio - ¡Ootori, ayudame! - alzo la mirada sin dejar de trotar cuando un chico de cabello negro enmarañado por así decirlo entro corriendo en la habitación sujetando la puerta, se escucharon algunos golpes y este se alejo corriendo donde el peliplateado para esconderse detrás de su cuerpo - ¡Te voy a matar Kirihara! - un médico castaño que usaba una gorra, lo cual era de verdad anormal, es que el hospital de verdad era así, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

- Shishido-san por favor calmate - le pidio este al castaño que solo suspiro para asesinar con la mirada al tal Kirihara - ¡Se comio mi almuerzo el muy maldito! - grito este en respuesta y el pelirrojo se levanto dejando de teclear para sostener por la parte trasera de la bata al pelinegro que solo junto sus manos en forma de rezo, esos tipos estaban locos de verdad, sinceramente no daban la impresión de ser médicos y mucho menos daban la impresión de trabajar con Tezuka, es decir, lo más seguro era que el de lentes ya los hubiera querido matar por su comportamiento de niños.

- Bien, Ryou calmate, Akaya preparara algo para ti para la comida pero ya guarden silencio, ahora mismo esta una paciente - este señalo a la cobriza que seguía corriendo cuando una leve alarma sonó en la habitación, Ootori sonrió con suficiencia para mirarla y guiñarle un ojo lo que provoco que se desconcentrara de la máquina y terminara cayendo de cara en la banda de la misma con un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Sakuno! - de inmediato estos corrieron donde ella que tenía la mano en la frente, que estúpida había sido al tropezar con sus propios pies.

El peliplateado la tomo del brazo para hacer que se medio sentara mientras la máquina era apagada por el pelirrojo, sintio un líquido espeso en la frente, sangre, lo que le faltaba - Marui el botiquín, Shishido-san - su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía demasiado mareada seguramente por el buen golpe que se había dado, su mano fue alejada de la frente y sintió que algo le rociaban, gimio de dolor y trato de apartar al peliplateado que solo sostuvo sus manos, se alejo un poco para que el castaño colocara algodón en la herida.

Sintio una inyección y después algo que se movía en su frente, lo más seguro es que fueran puntadas, quería vomitar y ni siquiera sabía porque, después de unos segundos ese sensación de las puntadas desaparecio, Ootori se coloco delante de ella para sujetarla a modo de koala, no supo porque o que pero paso sus brazos por su cuello recargando su mentón en el mismo aspirando su aroma, quiza era que se sentía medio inútil debido al golpe que se había dado, quiza era porque tenía mucho sueño o quiza era porque sin siquiera proponerselo ese médico la atontaba un poco más de lo que Tezuka hacía.

* * *

Ootori solto un suspiro, primero estaba festejando el triunfo de que ella hubiera superado los quince minutos y después llegaba el golpe, sintio la respiración pausada de ella en su cuello y sonrió, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida - No creo que sea bueno que te involucres con ella Chotarou, puede que muera dentro de pronto - señalo Ryou mientras sujetaba del brazo a Akaya que quería salir corriendo pero este no se lo permitía bueno después de todo le prepararía la comida así que no tenía escapatoria.

- Quiero que viva - señalo como si nada, noto la mirada de sorpresa en todos además del jadeo ahogado de Bunta que no se creía que su amigo dijera cosas como esas cuando estaba más que familiarizado con la muerte - ¿Por qué? - todos voltearon la mirada observando a Seiichi que estaba comiendo una manzana recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada con una ceja encarnada - Sinceramente no lo sé Seiichi, solo quiero que viva - aseguro acomodandola mejor en su cuerpo, noto que ella se quejaba para apretar el agarre en su cuello, sonrió ante esa acción.

- Por lo que he visto, esa chica tiene un pasado con Tezuka, si es así solo te estaras metiendo en problemas - comento este como si nada y él solo lo miro como si nada - Seiichi, estoy demasiado grande para saber cuales son mis decisiones - se sincero tomandolo con fuerza para mandarle una mirada a Bunta que asintió con la cabeza, camino con paso calmado a la puerta, el ojilila no se movio en lo absoluto de allí, solo le dio una leve mordida a la manzana - Me gustaría cuando lo digas pero tengas el corazón roto... de nuevo - arremetio este entrando a la habitación como si nada.

El peliplateado se detuvo, giro sobre su cuerpo y sonrió - Aplica eso en ti Yukimura-san, la persona que siempre elige mal eres tú, al menos yo tengo el valor de admitir que di todo pero no funciono, tu en cambio solamente dices que ellas siempre tienen la culpa, por una vez en tu vida se sincero y deja de mentirte diciendo que las mujeres te gustan... Yukimura-san - dicho esto giro sobre sus talones y emprendio la marcha, sabía que el ojilila estaría con la boca abierta, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, con el aire sin entrar en sus pulmones pero se lo merecía francamente.

- ¡T-Tú... - no escucho nada más porque justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se cerraron pero apostaba todo su dinero a que debio de maldecirlo de por vida o algo peor pero poco le importaba, por el momento solo quería dejar que ella durmiera porque mañana iba a empezar el verdadero reto.

* * *

Se removio en la cama, le dolía la frente, condujo una de sus manos allí y sintio las puntadas, maldijo por lo bajo, se levanto para caminar en busca de los cigarros, necesitaba uno, no es que fuera viciosa o quiza si, el hecho era que Ryoma no estaba y eso la molestaba demasiado, se suponía que tenía que estar con ella y no estaba, lo iba a matar eso iba a hacer, se sento cerca de la ventana y prendio el cigarro, se llevo a los labios el mismo dandole una calada cuando la puerta se abrio, esperaba que fuera Tezuka menos que fuera Ootori que la miraba con seriedad y enojo.

- Estas en un tratamiento, dame eso - este se acerco hasta colocarse en cuclillas delante de ella, encarno una ceja y negó con la cabeza, no le iba a obedecer al tipo, no le agradaba así que no le iba a hacer caso - No - señalo molesta y este solo sonrió, se inclino hasta tomarla del mentón - Damelo Sakuno - pidio cerca de su rostro y solto una suave risa negando con la cabeza - Si Tezuka no lo logro, tú menos lo vas a lograr - aseguro como si nada y antes de darse cuenta este sujeto su mentón en un movimiento rápido para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Coloco sus manos en su pecho tratando de empujarlo pero este la tomo de la nuca mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba ambas muñecas, coloco su peso sobre el de ella provocando que quedara recostada sobre la alfombra del piso, mientras la colocaba en el piso este aprovecho el momento para aumentar la intensidad del beso, se removio pero este solo tomo el cigarrillo aventandolo por la ventana abierta, se separo y ella lo miro incrédula por ese comportamiento, ¡eso no estaba permitido!, era considera acoso sexual.

- Cada vez que fumes así no este en tu presencia te hare esto, creeme sabre cuando fumes - se inclino con intenciones de volver a besarla y en ese momento se abrio la puerta, ladeo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el peliplateado y miraron a Tezuka que los miraba sorprendido - Típico de ti Riuzaky - contesto mordazmente y ella sintio un nudo en la garganta, ¿típico?, ¿de qué demonios hablaba ahora? - Cuando terminen con su jueguito duerme que mañana empieza el verdadero tratamiento - dicho esto salio de allí dando un portazo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta y varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, ¿él... él sabía?, se levanto empujando a Ootori para correr fuera de la habitación buscando a Tezuka, el sonido del elevador hizo eco en sus oídos, miro el piso y bajo de prisa por las escaleras, no entendía porque hacía eso pero solo quería... quería algo de Tezuka y no sabía que era.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les hsya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo**

**Capítulo IV**

Busco con la mirada a Tezuka, no tenía que darle explicaciones pero sentía que al mismo tiempo si, esa no era ella, había enterrado todos esos sentimientos años atrás, no tenía porque despertar ahora, escucho pasos cerca por lo que corrio en esa dirección hasta verlo de espaldas, al parecer estaba cerrando la puerta de su oficina - Tezuka - lo llamo y este volteo a mirarla, su mirada estaba serena, como siempre, recordaba que nunca demostraba nada y así seguía siendo, se mordio ligeramente el labio, ella no tenía que estar allí.

- ¿Qué? Poco me importa lo que hagas Riuzaky, es tu vida no la mía - siseo este con furia, no entendía porque le había afectado verlos a los dos de esa manera, ella no era nadie en su vida así que no tenía porque importarle - ¿T-Tú... sabes... - no podía formular la pregunta, sentía que ni tenpia fuerzas para ello, unas manos se colocaron alrededor de su cintura, reconocio el reloj de Ryoma de inmediato, el mentón del mismo se poso sobre el hueco de su hombro con calma, era la primera vez que se sentía tan agradecida de tenerlo cerca.

- Amor, deberías estar durmiendo - y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del rostro del de lentes que casi ni respiraba, había pasado por alto comentarle que Ryoma era su novio desde hace tres años - Lo sé, solo vine a saludar al médico - contesto calmada como si no estuviera ocultando que hace poco se había besado con el médico Ootori y como si no estuviera sintiendo cosas de nueva cuenta por Tezuka - Bien, con su permiso - antes de decir algo el peliverde la tomo en sus brazos para cargarla y caminar con ella en brazos.

Ryoma no era de la clase de personas que hacían eso, nunca lo hacían de hecho, es más cualquier persona que los viera podía jurar que no eran novios pero lo eran, después de todo él la había salvado en esos años atrás - ¿Por qué estás siendo tan... cariñoso? - pregunto cuando este descendía las escaleras, había ocultado el rostro en su pecho para no ver la mirada de lo que sea que sintiera en esos momentos Tezuka - No me gusta verte rodeada de tantos hombres así que supuse que era momento de dejarles en claro que eres mi novia - señalo este con voz calmada aunque podía jurar que quería matar a alguien.

- No estaba haciendo nada malo con él - sentencio mientras este abría la puerta de su habitación, la encamino hasta la cama hasta depositarla y ella agradecio que el peliplateado no estuviera allí porque de lo contrario ardería Troya - Ryoma - lo llamo mientras este tomaba asiento en el sófa, lo vio dar un enorme suspiro para alzar la mirada y observarla, le dolio verlo de esa manera, su rostro denotaba mortificación, siempre lo lastimaba, no era cariñosa con él, en algunas ocasiones se excedía en lo fría pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso hasta ahora.

- Solo alejate de él Sakuno, no me gusta verte con él, lo detesto... te hizo tanto daño y necesito, Dios, necesito que te alejes de él por favor - le pidio con un hilo de voz, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lo veía tan vulnerable pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, esas ocasiones siempre eran por ella - Me gustaría hacerlo pero es mi doctor - los ojos gatunos del peliverde la escanearon con una sonrisa que le helo los huesos, no lo había dicho con malas intenciones, por supuesto que no pero quiza él así lo había interpretado.

- ¡¿Y yo qué soy?! ¡Soy tu novio, él es la persona que te hizo quien eres, pero esta bien, lo entiendo, aunque dices que lo odias no puedes odiarlo! ¡Si tanto quieres estar aquí con él pues quedate! - sentencio tomando su abrigo para salir, la cobriza de inmediato se coloco de pie casi tropezando con los edredones, Ryoma tomo el pomo de la puerta y salio de allí a grandes prisas - Ryoma, ¡Ryoma! - lo llamo tratando de tomarlo de la mano, en un movimiento brusco este la impacto contra la pared para mirarla con dolor y con rabia en los ojos.

- ¡Solo quiero que deje de lastimarte, se que no me amas, me lo has dejado en claro miles de veces y sigo allí, sigo allí porque te amo y nunca te he pedido nada a cambio! ¡Soy yo quien te rescato del mundo en el que habías caído, soy yo quien te perdono cada una de tus promesas rotas, fui yo quien estuvo cuando me necesitabas y no él! ¡Yo te amo y él no! - grito este con furia en su voz, Sakuno lo miro a los ojos que estaban vidriosos, se notaba que había sacado todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace años.

- Y yo te amo a ti Ryoma - aseguro, no mentía, con cualquier persona podía mentir pero con el peliverde no, le daba vergüenza mentirle pero solo lo haría con el beso de Ootori, no con más cosas - ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunto como un niño pequeño y ella asintió con la cabeza, no mentía, de verdad lo amaba, Ryoma se habpia ganado una parte enorme de su corazón pero el problema de ello era que una pequeña parte aún le pertenecía al de lentes, este la abrazo con fuerza y ella lo sujeto con calma, disfrutando del momento.

Se dejo llevar y aprecio esa muestra de cariño que necesitaba desde hace un tiempo, con él solo podía mostrarse como aquella niña, con nadie más o al menos eso pensaba aunque una parte de ella creía que con Tezuka se estaba comportando como años atrás y tenía que detenerse, tenía que hacerlo porque por el contrario todo iba a regresar y francamente no estaba preparada para ello.

* * *

Tezuka apreto los puños al verla siendo abrazada por su novio, ¡tenía novio!, eso no podía ser cierto, si acababa de verla siendo besada por Ootori con quien iba a tener una plática muy larga en esos momentos, no entendía porque se ponía de esa manera si ella no era nadie, era solo un fantasma de su pasado que no tenía nada que hacer en su presente, debía mantenerse alejado de ella y para hacerlo primero tenía que hablar con el peliplateado, se encamino hacía su consultorio tratando de calmarse, no entendía porque se sentía así, ¿estaba celoso?.

Movio la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, no era así, no era así y punto, abrio la puerta del consultorio del peliplateado observando que escribía algunas cosas en unas hojas - Tenemos que hablar - sentencio con calma aunque no la sentía en lo absoluto, su colega alzo la mirada y asintió indicandole que primero cerrara la puerta, así lo hizo y tomo asiento delante del mismo para acomodarse los lentes - No tengo nada más que decir que me gusta - sentencio sin ningún ápice de miedo su colega, le sostuvo la mirada incrédulo.

- Es una paciente, no esta permitido - aseguro sintiendo que él iba a ganar en la discusión, este solo se encogio de hombros no dandole importancia a lo que acababa de decir lo cual debía ser imposible - Me gusta, no creo que tenga nada de malo, las reglas del hospital no dicen lo contrario Tezuka-san - señalo este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tenía razón, el hospital no decía nada de las relaciones entre pacientes y médicos así que por ahí no iba a ganar - Tiene novio - esperaba que este se sorprendiera pero por el contrario, estaba calmado, muy calmado.

- Creeme eso nunca ha sido un problema para mí, si has terminado de decirme tus intentos para mantenerme alejado de ella, conoces la salida, tengo asuntos pendientes - señalo este tomando de nueva cuenta las hojas que estaba leyendo antes de la interrupción - Mantente lejos de ella Ootori - siseo subiendo el tono de voz, su colega alzo la vista de sus documentos viendolo impasible aunque con una sonrisa irónica, ni él mismo entendía porque había dicho algo como eso, ella no era nadie, estaba comprometido con una persona buena, de hermosos sentimientos, Sakuno no podía gustarle de nueva cuenta.

Era solo que el verla de nueva cuenta siempre le causaba cosas negativas y buenas al mismo tiempo, era algo que ni él mismo conocía - ¿Por qué? Tezuka-san tú estas comprometido, el novio de ella no es problema para mí - aseguro y el de lentes estampo su puño en el escritorio de su compañero que no se movio ni un centímetro de su lugar - ¡Si no te alejas de ella me tendras de enemigo! - le aseguro saliendo de allí con prisas, su respiración estaba agitada en su totalidad, solo quería dormir un poco, si lo más seguro era que solo le faltara dormir, tenía que alejarse de Sakuno, lo mejor era no asistir al día siguiente al hospital, eso le vendría bien.

* * *

Sakuno se acurruco en el pecho de Ryoma que dormía placidamente, tenía ganas de caminar un poco por lo que se levanto con cuidado sin despertarlo porque no le apetecía que se molestara con ella de nueva cuenta, lo admiro dormir, eran pocas las ocasiones igualmente en las cuales lo podía apreciar de esa manera, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, lo amaba y mucho - Si te vas me enojare mucho - señalo este sujetandola por la cintura, ella solo rió un poco negando con la cabeza.

Había sido descubierta en su intento de huir - ¿E-Estabas despierto? - pregunto calmada y este abrio los ojos - Siempre lo he estado, sobretodo cuando tú estabas en esos días rebeldes, no podía dormir hasta asegurarme que tu lo hicieras, supongo que es la costumbre así que duerme - le señalo este y ella asintió cerrando los ojos por completo, lo mejor era dejar sus planes de vagar por el hospital para después, no quería pelear ahora que estaban bien - He pesando en llevarte a otro hospital pero creo que no podre - comento él mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuello.

Ella se removio un poco al sentir su calor - ¿Por qué no puedes? - pregunto pasando una de sus manos por su cintura lo que provoco que este la atrajera por el cuello, eran un desastre cuando dormían juntos pero no podían separarse una vez estaban en la cama - Porque aquí estan doctores que pueden lidiar con tu enfermedad, sabes que mi más grande sueño es tener una familia contigo y para eso necesito que estes viva - añadio este y ella paso una de sus manos por su mejilla llamando su atención.

Él abrio los ojos con sueño - Tomoka esta enamorada de ti - el peliverde encarno una ceja y se separo con brusquedad de su cuerpo provocando que cayera de la cama, dio un gemido de dolor al caer con la muñeca y escuchar que medio tronaba - ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! - le pregunto mientras se mordía el labio por el dolor, el peliverde la miro desde donde estaba con una mueca de disgusto - Con lo que acabas de decir me has dicho que no quieres nada conmigo, no te entiendo Sakuno, si dices que me amas ¿por qué no me lo demuestras? - pregunto apretando los puños viendola con una pizca de dolor.

- ¿Y qué quieres? Soy así, solo tienes que... confiar en que te amo - señalo en un susurro bajando la mirada, escucho pasos y supuso que este se iba a ir por lo que desvio la mirada sin levantarla, a una parte de ella le dolía que se fuera cuando estaban mejor, sintio unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, Ryoma la deposito con cuidado en la cama para subirse sobre ella, abrio con cuidado sus piernas colocandose en medio de las mismas, bajo la mirada a sus labios y rozo los mismos con los suyos para besarla con suavidad.

- R-Ryoma... basta - no quería, es decir, si había tenido intimidad con él pero no desde hace tiempo y justo ahora no quería estar con él, no en ese aspecto - S-Sakuno - pidio él besando su cuello y ella coloco sus manos en su pecho - R-Ryoma... - se mordio el labio y solo se rindio ante las caricias de este, se sujeto de sus hombros con fuerza tratando de no moverse mucho, Dios, esto no era lo que deseaba pero al mismo tiempo si era lo que quería, solo necesitaba sentirse segura y el peliverde le brindaba esa posibilidad, tenía que mantener lejos de su mente a Tezuka quisiera o no, por el bien de Ryoma y por su propio bien.

* * *

Se removio un poco en la cama tanteando el otro lado de la cama, abrio los ojos y no estaba Ryoma a su lado, gruño molesta por que este no estaba a su lado, miro su cuerpoo y se mordio el labio, tenía un hermoso hematoma en el cuello además de una leve mordida, Dios de verdad lo iba a matar por ello, la puerta se abrio por lo que de inmediato cubrio su cuerpo y se acomodo en la almohada - Se que estas despierta preciosa, así que levanta que tus ejercicios empiezan en una hora, alistate, volvere en media hora - gruño por lo bajo cuando escucho la voz del peliplateado, era la persona a la que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

- Voy - levanto la mano dandole a entender que se levantaría, escucho el sonido de la puerta y se coloco de pie, camino de prisa al baño, de verdad que Ryoma se las iba a pagar, además de que no estaba en la cama, gruño mientras se daba una ducha y fue cuando se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la misma, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, se golpeo con la mano la frente, por lo general y en cualquier otra situación no hubiera querido estar con el peliverde pero en esta ocasión había sido completamente diferente.

Ambos lo necesitaban lo que de verdad demostraba el amor que sentía por él pero no podía sacar de su cabeza a Tezuka, era algo que de verdad estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza, él era la persona que más daño le había hecho en la vida, dio un enorme suspiro para secar su cuerpo y comenzar a vestirse con calma, se ato el cabello medio mojado y abrio la puerta, el peliplateado estaba allí con una sonrisa de suficiencia - ¿Así qué tienes novio? - pregunto este y ella quizo matar en ese preciso momento al de lentes, eso iba a hacer cuando lo viera.

- Si así que no se me acerque - lo señalo con el cepillo y este alzo las manos en señal de rendición con una mueca juguetona, en ese momento se abrio la puerta y ambos voltearon mirando a Tezuka que los miraba como si nada - Es hora - señalo dando media vuelta, escucho el bufido de parte del médicto Ootori que le indico que lo siguiera - Anda o se enojara y mucho - señalo este y ella solo gruño colocandose las pantuflas para seguirlos a los dos, en esos momentos solo quería morirse, subio al elevador y entro colocandose detrás de los dos que la miraban con un poco de furia...

1... 2... 3... ¡El mordisco en el cuello y el hematoma mejor conocido como "chupetón"!, dio un jadeo ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de ello y trato de cubrirlos desatandose el cabello mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada de los médicos que mataban en la mente a su novio, se mordio el labio, había sido demasiado descuidada en todos los sentidos.

* * *

Seguía corriendo en los jardines del hospital que habían sido equipados para sus rutinas diarias por lo que tenía que esquivar cosas, trotar y demás ejercicios, miro a Tezuka que escribía algo con rápidez, Ootori estaba sentado más allá tecleando algo en una lap top, al parecer el sol no le molestaba en lo absoluto - ¡Ootori, Shishido me quiere matar! - desvio la mirada de la pelota mirando a aquel chico de cabello negro, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Akaya, este se acuclillo detrás del peliplateado mientras el castaño que usaba una gorra llego instantes después.

- ¡Te voy a matar Akaya! - al parecer discutían mucho - Sigue en lo que estabas que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - se sorprendio cuando miro a Tezuka detrás de ella señalandole la pelota, la tomo de nueva cuenta jugando con la misma en sus manos, dio un hondo suspiro tratando de controlar su respiración - Quiero preguntarte algo - comento y este se acomodo los lentes, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro fijamente dandole a entender que le estaba prestando atención, se le notaba un poco cansado pero seguro era su imaginación.

- Dijiste "Típico de ti Riuzaky"... ¿qué sabes? - pregunto preparada para la respuesta o al menos eso quería creer, el castaño desvio la mirada tomando aire - Tus padres me pusieron al tanto de todo lo que habías hecho, bueno, tu madre me lo echo en cara así que... en fin por eso lo dije - contesto este y ella noto su nerviosismo, no se sentía culpable o al menos eso le demostraba y eso dolio un poco, giro su cuerpo con calma y noto que un nudo en la garganta se había hecho presente justo en el momento menos indicado.

- S-Sobre eso... - no logro continuar cuando sintio unas manos rodeando su vientre y el mentón de esa persona acomodandose en su cuello no sin antes haber alejado su cabello lo suficiente, se concentro en el aroma de Ryoma, no tenía porque avergonzarse de lo que había hecho antes, tenía razones suficientes para haberlo hecho siendo sincera, eran momentos complicados y había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos así que estaba bien o al menos eso deseaba creer.

- Tienes que estar linda porque pienso llevarte a un lugar... ¿termino sus ejercicios? - alzo la mirada para observar al de lentes que estaba como si nada, un pinchazo se hizo presente en su corazón, no estaba celoso ni nada, era obvio, ahora tenía una novia o lo que fuera, no sabía porque sentía eso y quería irse de allí cuanto antes - De hecho aún no los termina, como mínimo son cuatro horas más - todos miraron a Ootori que estaba como si nada, la cobriza lo miro de mala gana y este solo se encogio de hombros como si nada pasara.

- ¡Mitsu! - todos los presentes voltearon hacía la novia de Tezuka que le sonrió, Sakuno trato de irse pero Ryoma no se lo permitio, lo sabía, sabía que su novio quería que se quedara y viera lo que iba a suceder - ¡Papá dice que el padre adelanto la boda, seremos marido y mujer en un mes! - y eso fue como un balde agua fría por dos razones, la primera el castaño parecía muy feliz con la noticia porque la beso de inmediato importandole poco quien estaba allí - ¡Eso es maravilloso! - Sakuno se solto del agarre de Ryoma y lo miro con calma aunque lo único que quería era llorar.

Le dijo algo con la mirada que este entendio de inmediato - Lo lamento, Sakuno no se siente bien, no creo que lo mejor sea que este en el hospital, pedire un permiso para llevarmela unos días a mi casa, ahora si me disculpan - este la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar, era lo mejor, necesitaba estar lejos del castaño por unos días y ordenar sus ideas, no podía caer de nueva cuenta en los brazos de la persona que más la había lastimado, sintio una mano colocarse sobre su brazo con fuerza.

Giro la cabeza y se sorprendio al ver a Tezuka - No puedes irte... tienes que quedarte - sentencio este con una voz de súplica que no le había escuchado desde que se había reencontrado con él, temblo al verlo de esa manera, pensaba decirle que si, que se iba a quedar pero Ryoma negó con la cabeza y tironeo de su mano, la empujo y le indico que caminara - No - sentencio con calma y el de ojos gatunos la miro sorprendido ante esa negación - Sakuno - señalo este con voz calmada que daba inicio a la tormenta.

- Él lo ha dicho, que no puedo irme, no pidas el permiso... me quedare - sentencio bajando la mirada, esperaba de todo, gritos lo que fuera menos una risa de parte del peliverde - Si es lo que quieres, perfecto, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, de verdad que no, ¿quieres quedarte?, adelante, no pienso decir o hacer algo, no vendre a visitarte, espero puedas con esto... no me llames nunca más en tu vida - sentencio friamente y se alejo de allí con la cabeza en alto, se mordio el labio debatiendose en si ir o no tras él pero el abrazo de Tezuka la saco de sus cavilaciones.

¡La estaba abrazando! Eso era nuevo, este la abrazo con desesperación y ella se dejo llevar, le importo poco quien los estaba viendo, le importo poco Ryoma, solo quería seguir de esa manera con el castaño, solo quería sentir su calor... solo quería volver a sentirse viva y eso era algo que solo él era capaz de hacer.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo**

**Capítulo V**

Se removio en la cama, le dolía un poco la cabeza, después del abrazo con Tezuka este se había separado como ido, ni siquiera la miraba, solo había tomado la mano de su prometida y literalmente había salido corriendo de allí, mientras que ella se había quedado completamente inmóvil, por dos razones, había quedado sorprendida por el abrazo pero lo había correspondido porque era algo que en verdad deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo y mentirse no estaba en sus planes.

La segunda razón era porque había dejado a Ryoma fuera de su vida al menos por el momento porque hasta ella sabía que en un determinado momento lo iba a necesitar y no sería él quien fuera por ella sino ella misma porque después de todo el peliverde era su novio, él había sido quien la había rescatado de su vida después de Tezuka.

Eran exactamente las cuatro de la mañana, después de haber terminado con sus ejercicios había subido corriendo a su habitación en busca de un refugio quiza porque el doctor Ootori no hacía otra cosa más que medio matarla con la mirada y eso la tenía cansada, no había visto a nadie después de ello, se levanto de la cama en busca de un cigarrillo que en ese momento le hacía demasiada falta pero entonces recordo el beso del peliplateado y sus palabras de si la atrapaba fumando la besaría, sin embargo, no creía en eso, no después de lo que había pasado con el de lentes pero aún así no tomo el cigarro tan solo camino hasta la ventana y se dejo caer en el sófa que había al lado de la misma, Ryoma había pedido que allí hubiera un lugar donde tomar asiento porque después de todo la conocía mejor que nadie.

Miro su celular y busco el número del peliverde, estuvo tentada a llamarlo pero desistio de la idea, él había dicho que no quería volver a saber nada de ella y por increíble que pareciera esa idea le dolía y mucho por eso dejo que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, enterro la cabeza entre sus rodillas y apreto los labios, nunca, absolutamente nunca había llorado por Ryoma pero le dolía porque él siempre había estado a su lado.

Nunca le pedía una muestra de afecto hasta ayer que se notaba desesperado por hacerle el amor pero antes de ello nada, jamás le había exigido que le fuera fiel, que lo amara como él lo hacía, en cambio siempre le sonreía a pesar de las cicatrices que le había causado, de todo lo que ella le había hecho nunca se había quejado y aún así no lo había elegido, no se había ido con él.

A pesar de querer aferrarse a que odiaba a Tezuka no podía del todo, apreto los puños callando los sollozos que estaban por salir de sus labios - ¿Lloras por él o por mí? - de inmediato alzo la mirada observando a Ryoma que estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, vestía un típico traje negro a excepción del saco, recordaba que nunca le había gustado usarlo.

- Y-Yo... - se mordio el labio bajando la mirada murmurando el "tú" que era sinceramente real, el dolor que sentía justo en ese momento no era por el de lentes sino por el saber que quiza había perdido al peliverde, escucho un leve suspiro seguido de una suave risa, lo escucho caminar hasta donde se encontraba ella y  
la tomo del mentón con suavidad obligandola a mirarlo, se quedo perdida en sus ojos gatunos, no había signo de que había llorado y eso le molesto un poco.

- No llore si es lo que quieres saber - por un momento se sorprendio, él siempre había sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, ¿cómo?, ignoraba la razón - ¿Porqué justo cuando quiero sacarte de mi vida tengo que venir a ver si estas bien? ¿Porqué no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón? ¿Porqué siempre me das razones para quedarme en vez de irme? Cuando llegue a la mansión no llore, estaba enojado contigo porque elegiste a la persona que más daño te ha hecho en la vida, ni siquiera pensaste en mí, fuiste egoísta como siempre - aseguro este y ella coloco sus dedos sobre su mano para que la soltara, le daba un poco de vergüenza verlo en esos momentos, sobretodo cuando había sido quien lo había lastimado - No pense en lo que hice - aseguro desviando la mirada mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre sus mejillas limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas.

Escucho un suspiro de parte de Ryoma quien negó con la cabeza - Soy tu novio, lo mínimo que pido es que me des mi lugar, Tezuka solo es alguien que te lastimo, tú sabes que yo jamás lo haría - comento y ella asintió con la cabeza mordiendose un poco el labio - Dilo Sakuno, dime algo que me haga quedarme aquí contigo porque si no lo dices saldre por esa puerta y no volveré aunque eso me mate - la tomo del rostro con ambas manos mirandola con un poco de desesperación y anhelo.

Poso sus manos sobre las de él y sonrió, no importaba cuanto odiara a Tezuka o al menos pensara eso lo que los dos habían sido en algún momento no iba a volver, el pasado era el pasado y le gustara o no este no volvería, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en creer que no necesitaba a Ryoma porque se estaba mintiendo a ella misma, lo necesitaba y mucho.

- T-Te necesito, nunca creí que lo iba a decir pero te necesito, quiero estar contigo, te amo Ryoma, de verdad lo hago, lamento nunca pensar en ti, de verdad lo lamento, escogí a Tezuka porque una parte de mí aún siente algo por él, sin embargo, estoy completamente segura de que te amo a ti, necesito que confíes en mí, que me entiedas y juro que podre ser mejor por ti por eso necesito que te quedes... porque te amo - aseguro juntando su frente con la del peliverde que sonrió para abrazarla con calma, se aferro a su espalda y ella se aferro a sus brazos con fuerza.

- Me quedo - murmuro besando su mejilla en repetidas ocasiones con dulzura, estaba completamente segura de que por Ryoma iba a poder ser mejor persona o al menos intentarlo, en cuanto amaneciera ella sería una persona fría con Tezuka porque eso era justamente lo que este se merecía o mejor dicho porque era necesario para poder estar bien.

* * *

- Lo mínimo que pido es una explicación Mitsu - su prometida se encontraba recostada en la cama de su casa dandole la espalda, había llorado durante el camino porque ella no recordaba que él fuera demasiado adecto a las muestras de afecto pero aún así la había abrazado a ella, aún ahora se estaba preguntando porque lo había hecho pero la respuesta seguía sin aparecer.

Estaba recostado igualmente en la cama pensando en todos los acontencimientos del día - No hay nada que explicar - aseguro y su prometida se levanto de un salto con los ojos llorosos, nunca la había visto así excepto en la ocasión en la cual había discutido con su padre, había llorado demasiado aquel día pero desde  
entonces nunca la había visto de esa manera hasta ahora y no le gustaba ser el causante de su dolor.

- ¿Qué no hay nada que explicar? Dices que es la hija de unos amigos de tus padres pero no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por ella, dime la verdad Mitsu... por favor dime la verdad - suplico y él solo se levanto de la cama para abrazarla con suavidad - Es la verdad cariño, no miento, no hay nada más, te amo solo a ti - aseguro, sabía que mentía, que había algo más que un "es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres" pero por el momento no quería decirle la verdad o mejor dicho no quería que ella se enterara de la misma, además estaba completamente seguro de que Sakuno no iba a ir por ahí diciendola así que todo estaba bien.

La separo un poco y beso sus labios transmitiendole el amor que sentía, nada iba a arruinar su felicidad así que todo estaba bien, al menos por el momento.

* * *

Se encontraba corriendo en la caminadora, estaba un tanto cansada pero era parte de la rutina de sus ejercicios así que no podía quejarse en lo absoluto, sentía el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, miro a Tezuka que estaba concentrado escribiendo algo en una libreta, nadie más se encontraba en la estancia, extrañamente se sentía nerviosa, no debía ser así pero era como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo y por esa simple razón reaccionaba de esa manera ante el de lentes.

- Bajaste la velocidad - señalo sacandola de sus cavilaciones, solto un bufido desviando la mirada - ¿Porqué no hay nadie más aquí? - pregunto corriendo de nueva cuenta de acuerdo a la velocidad establecida, el castaño desvio unos segundos la vista de donde estaba escribiendo para mirarla pero de inmediato volvio a lo que estaba haciendo y eso la molestaba demasiado.

- No tardan en llegar, terminaras tu rutina con mi colega Ootori, tengo cosas que hacer - contesto como si nada y ella ladeo la cabeza mirandolo, se detuvo por completo para apagar la máquina - Aún no terminas Riuzaky - señalo este subiendo un poco el tono de voz, lo miro con calma aunque estaba más que furiosa en esos momentos - Se supone que tú eres mi médico, no entiendo porque es que no te haces responsable de mi caso, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? - era momento de colocar las cartas sobre la mesa le gustara o no.

Se suponía que ella no tenía porque empezar una conversación como aquella por Ryoma pero ya la había iniciado - Te equivocas, sere tu médico pero no por eso es necesario que este contigo mientras llevas a cabo tu rutina de entrenamientos, no eres por completo mi responsabilidad, no tengo la menor idea de donde sacaste esa información - aseguro este volviendo la mirada a donde escribía.

Apreto los puños dispuesta a subir el tono de voz cuando la puerta se abrio, giro el cuerpo dispuesta a matar a quien sea que fuera que se había atrevido a interrumpir una declaración de guerra pero entonces simplemente se quedo de piedra... su madre estaba observandola con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa de miedo y empatía, odiaba esa clase de sonrisas más si eran para con ella.

- ¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con calma mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el cuello que estaba perlado por el sudor - Quería ver como estabas... veo que Tezuka-san es tu médico - señalo mirando con rabia al de lentes que le sostuvo la mirada, eso no estaba en sus planes, jamás había esperado que la madre de Sakuno hiciera acto de prescencia, esa mujer era alguien digna de temer y él conocía muy bien las razones por las cuales lo odiaba.

- Como si no lo supieras - señalo dejando la toalla sobre la máquina - ¿Disculpa? Claro que no nena, nunca, absolutamente nunca te hubiera dejado en este hospital de haber sabido que este residiera aquí, ¿en qué estaba pensando Ryoma-kun cuándo no te llevo lejos de aquí al ver a este patán? - siseo con molestia apartandose de la puerta, camino hasta donde ella para tomarla de la muñeca con intenciones de llevarsela de allí.

- El tratamiento funcionara aquí no en otro lugar, si te la llevas justo en este momento puede que muera de verdad - aseguro el castaño colocandose de pie, miro a su madre que estaba apretando de más su muñeca, sabía que Tezuka había cometido el error de hablarle de "tú", eso lo tenía permitido antes más no ahora y estaba completamente segura de que en un momento se iba a arrepentir de hablarle así.

Dicho y hecho cuando su madre solto su mano, giro el cuerpo y camino con paso decidido hasta donde el castaño se encontraba, su madre le volteo la cara con una tremenda bofetada que hasta ella misma le había dolido - Ni siquiera intentes tutearme bastardo, no pienso dejar a mi hija con la persona que más daño le hizo en el pasado, eso no sería de una buena madre, antes muerta que dejarla en tus manos - aseguro con la furia en sus ojos, una sonrisa irónica se plasmo en los labios de Kunimitsu.

- ¿Buena madre? Usted no es una buena madre y los tres lo sabemos perfectamente bien, nunca estuvo para ella, yo siempre estuve, ella me debe más a mi que a usted - y en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios quizo golpearse con algo realmente duro, practicamente había dicho que el tiempo que había pasado con ella era como un "favor".

Sakuno dio un suspiro relajando sus músculos, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era decirle tres verdades al castaño, sacar todo lo que tenía pero solo camino hasta su madre y la tomo de la muñeca para que le prestara atención - Llama a Ryoma por favor y vete, después hablaremos, necesito hablar algo con él - señalo a Tezuka que abrio ligeramente los labios al escuchar eso, su madre la miro sin comprender pero asintió con la cabeza saliendo de allí apresuradamente.

El eco de la puerta la hizo temblar ligeramente pero se mantuvo firme - ¿Te debo más a ti qué a mi propia madre? ¿Porqué? - pregunto cruzandose de brazos, el de lentes le sostuvo la mirada, ella sabía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna por irse o quedarse y contestar pero hasta sabía que no era tan cobarde como para salir por esa puerta.

- Ootori estara aquí, haz caso - dicho esto tomo sus cosas y paso de ella con intenciones de abrir la puerta - Cuando te fuiste... sufrí mucho, estaba embarazada y perdi al bebé porque caí en vicios, no te culpo de ellos después de todo yo misma tome la decisión de comenzar con mis adicciones, lastime a gente que amaba porque no podía superarte, herí a mi novio con tu recuerdo, siempre que estaba con él pensaba en ti, sinceramente nunca espere volver a verte, quiero que te quede una cosa en claro, yo no te debo nada, si es que en el pasado estaba sola era por decisión propia, no tengo ni la menor idea de que imágen de mi madre tienes pero ella no es mala persona, por el contrario, ella fue una de las personas que me sacaron de donde me metí por pensar en ti, yo no te debo nada Tezuka, al contrario tú eres quien me debe y mucho - señalo mientras lo empujaba para salir de allí.

Giro el pasillo con grandes prisas, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, le había dolido decirle todo eso al castaño pero era en parte la verdad aunque estaba más que claro que faltaban demasiadas palabras para completar la historia después de que... él la dejara plantada en el altar, entonces eran unos niños pero ella quería contraer matrimonio con él porque los médicos le habían dado hasta los 17 años, el padre que iba a efectuar la boda estuvo de acuerdo sin ningún problema después de escuchar la condición de ella y ver el amor que ambos se tenían en ese entonces, la ceremonia estaba lista, todo estaba perfecto pero él no llegó.

Lo último que en ese entonces supo de él fue un simple mesaje que citaba claramente "Lo siento, no se porque me voy del país, no es por ti ni por mí es solo que no puedo Sakuno, creí que iba a poder pero no es así... lo siento".

Ese mensaje se había quedado grabado en cada parte de su ser, subio las escaleras para girar por el pasillo y entrar a su habitación, tomo aire con calma, de verdad que hablar sobre temas pasados siempre le afectaba pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber dejado en claro las cosas, lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidarlo de verdad o al menos de intentarlo porque después de lo que había dicho ni siquiera quería verlo en pintura.

* * *

Llevaba más de tres horas intentado no removerse en la cama, según el reloj colgado en la pared de su habitación eran exactamente las siete de la noche, afuera estaba lloviznando, Ryoma no estaba en ningún lado o al menos eso le parecía porque no la había llamado, esperaba que de verdad su madre lo hubiera llamado, jalo un poco más los edredones, ni siquiera habían ido por ella para continuar con su rutina de ejercicios lo que quería decir que al parecer el castaño se había marchado.

Escucho toquidos en su puerta, había desistido de que dejaran su comida en la habitación, no quería comer nada de nada, no importaba si la iban a obligar ella no iba a comer, abrio la puerta sosteniendo una almohada, sonrió cuando vio a Ryoma con un ramo de rosas en las manos, blancas, sus favoritas.

- Antes hubieras entrado como si nada - señalo y este encarno una ceja negando con la cabeza - No, quería ser caballeroso aunque después de todo lo sigo siendo - contesto el peliverde y la cobriza solo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, lo vio dejar el ramo de rosas blancas sobre la cama para despojarse del saco del traje gris que usaba, se aflojo la camisa mientras ella seguía recargada en la puerta de entrada.

- Tardaste mucho - arremetio y este solo la miro con serenidad - Tenía dos juntas, sali hace media hora, lo siento - negó con la cabeza, no estaba en sus planes ser mala con él, no después de que se sentía más o menos liberada, iba a contestar cuando tocaron a la puerta, abrio y observo a una enfermera, le iba a decir que se fuera pero vio que no traía absolutamente indicios de comida.

- El doctor Tezuka la espera en su consultorio, es urgente - señalo haciendo una reverencia para irse, ladeo la cabeza mirando al peliverde que le hizo una seña de que se marchara - Date prisa, aún hay otra sorpresa - señalo y solo atino a asentir para salir de allí inmediatamente, algo le decía que algo malo iba a suceder.

* * *

Abrio la puerta con calma y de inmediato se cubrio la nariz con las manos, ahí apestaba a alcohol, si Tezuka había bebido esa sería una gran sorpresa porque él jamás haría algo como ello - ¡T-Tú! - giro la cabeza mirando al castaño que la miraba con auténtica furia - Tú no fuiste la única que sufrio ese día, ¡quería morirme porque sabía que te había lastimado!, ¡¿qué sabes tú de lo que sucedio ese día?!, ¡contesta! - antes de procesar la idea de que estaba medio ebrio y de que parecía dolido este se encontraba zarandeandola por los hombros con fuerza.

Poso sus manos sobre sus antebrazos para que la soltara pero este fue más rápido acorrandola en la pared con fuerza, gimio de dolor al sentir el golpe en su espalda y parte de la cabeza, estaba convertido en un animal y sinceramente no sabía como iba a controlarlo o como controlar la situación.

- M-Me estas lastimando, sueltame - le pidio con furia aunque le temblaba el cuerpo, este se inclino hasta rozar sus labios con su nariz, apestaba a alcohol por completo, era otra persona porque ese no era el Tezuka que ella conocía y respetaba.

- ¡¿Lastimarte?! ¡Ese día morí yo, no tú! No te deje porque no te amaba, te amaba más que a mi propia vida por eso me fui porque yo no iba a ser capaz de cuidarte, de tenerte a salvo, ibas a morir y lo único que quería era darte más vida por eso me fui, viaje a América para estudiar para poder salvarte, esperaba que me odiaras y lo haces, conocí a Riku y me enamore de ella, no es mi culpa que me haya enamorado, no tienes porque echarme en cara que por mi culpa eres quien eres, ¡yo también sufrí! - estaba pasmada, al menos eso decía su mente.

¿Compasión? No, no la sentía, mucho menos después de escuchar algo como aquello, eso no era nada comparado con lo que ella había sufrido, ¿marcharse para poder darle más vida?, ¿en serio?, no, no sentía nada de bondad en esa acción por eso no dudo en golpearlo en el abdomen y abofetearlo con las manos temblorosas.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Tú gran discurso de perdón es este?! ¡Yo morí de verdad cuando te fuiste, destruí todo lo que había planeado el día de nuestra boda, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada y no me importaba, lo peor era que de verdad no quería tener a ese niño, sufrí por tu culpa Tezuka, mate a un ser inocente en cuanto consumi la primer droga, lastime a mis padres con mi actitud de querer acabar con mi vida, intente matarme en más de tres ocasiones y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Ryoma, la persona que ha estado siempre conmigo, ni siquiera soy capaz de amarlo por tu culpa, tu tienes la culpa de quien soy, solo tú! ¡Por tu maldita culpa no puedo amar a un hombre que me ama con toda su alma, quiero amarlo pero siempre estas tú presente! ¡¿Te fuiste por mí?! ¡Eso no es suficiente, me acoste con cualquier hombre en los bares que frecuentaba, me importaba poco quienes eran... lo único que quería era quitarte de mi piel que además de eso intente arrancarmela con cuchillos, con miles de cosas, quería matarme por tú culpa, tú no te fuiste por mí, te fuiste porque no me amabas, nunca lo has hecho! ¡Rompiste la maldita promesa de no dejar que nadie te dijera "Mitsu", era lo único que me quedaba y te lo has llevado! ¡Yo realmente te odio, te odio, te odio Tezuka! - tomo algo de la pared, no sabía que era pero lo alzo con aires de lastimarlo.

Sintio unas manos sujetando su cintura para cargarla en el aire - ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! - le grito tratando de soltar a la persona que la cargaba y en ese momento el aire le falto, sintio la obscuridad rodeandola, solo escucho gritos desesperados y nada más... se había desmayado.

* * *

**N/A**

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews **


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo**

**Capítulo VI**

Sintio un tirón en su brazo derecho, entreabrio los ojos observando luces en los techos, ella se movía, quiza una camilla - Preparen desfribilador - la voz de un hombre ordeno, no la reconocio en lo absoluto, sintio algo en el pecho que mando una sacudida a su cuerpo, unas manos se posaron sobre su cabeza y ella trato de removerlas en un vano intento por hablar, una máscara de oxígeno se posiciono en su rostro y ella alzo la mano derecha mientras se removía un poco, unas  
manos la detuvieron de todo movimiento mientras escuchaba el sonido de una puerta.

Sentía sueño de pronto, solo veía doctores por todos lados pero ella quería decirles que no tenía nada, que estaba bien, sintio el piquete de una jeringa en su brazo derecho mientras veía una luz blanca, sentía demasiado sueño y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando el sonido de "la línea de la muerte" inundo sus oídos por completo.

- ¡De prisa! - el grito de otro hombre mientras una nueva sacudida la hacía golpear contra la fría mesa o era un metal quiza, no sabía - Doctor la perdemos - sintio que estaba en un túnel completamente obscuro, quiza era uno de esos raros viajes que las personas aseguraban veían cuando estaban cerca de la muerte, un ligero temblor la sacudio.

- ¡No, no pienso perderla! - fue en ese momento en el que identifico la voz de Ootori, el mismo sonaba desesperado, no quería dejarla ir, se estaba aferrando a ella - ¡Doctor detengase, esta casi muerta! - el grito de una mujer, quiza una enfermera, el sonido de algo métalico cayendo al suelo la sobresalto un poco, no estaba en el túnel, estaba en algo que más o menos identificaba como una cascada, más golpes, otra sacudida que la hizo removerse por completo en la cascada llevandose las manos al abdomen.

- ¡¿Quiere perder su empleo?! ¡Porque me encargare de que lo haga sino ayuda... no pienso perder a Sakuno así me cueste la vida! No puedo perderla... no a ella... no a la mujer que amo - él en verdad sentía algo fuerte por ella a pesar de saber que estaba con Ryoma y de que tenía un pasado obscuro con Tezuka, sus sentimientos eran sinceros y ella por primera vez en la vida quería no haberse encontrado con alguien bueno como el peliplateado porque eso solo quería decir una cosa, lo iba a lastimar y no deseaba eso... movio un poco la mano en la cascada - ¡Doctor... ella... ella... - no escucho más cuando todo se volvio blanco y cayo rendida ante la cascada... 

* * *

Ryoma golpeo la pared con fuerza importandole poco si se lastimaba, sentía la sangre hervir, si algo le pasaba a Sakuno por el estúpido ese de su pasado él mismo se iba a encargar de matarlo, de destruir su vida, sería ojo por ojo, eso si lo tenía muy en claro - ¡Ryoma-kun! - alzo la cabeza observando a su suegra que corría desesperada a donde estaba él, ambos se abrazaron rezando por el bienestar de Sakuno.

- ¿Q-Qué paso? C-Cuando me fui, estaba bien - le aseguro la señora y él asintió con la cabeza, si le decía la verdad probablemente sucediera algo peor y si Sakuno se enteraba no quería ni imaginar que podía pasar - Estaba conmigo y la llamaron, no se más - contesto con seguridad y su suegra solo tomo asiento mientras apretaba las manos en forma de rezo, esperaba que ella estuviera bien porque si algo le pasaba iba a arder Troya.

Miro el reloj de la pared, hace cuatro horas estaba en el quirófano, era de madrugada en esos momentos, solo sabía que Tezuka estaba en su casa con su mujer, él mismo se había encargado de que lo llevaran allá queriendo evitar más posibles problemas porque estaba completamente seguro de que el doctor ese hubiera tenido graves problemas y aunque pareciera completamente absurdo no deseaba que los tuviera.

Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera observando su reloj, tenía una junta a primera hora de la mañana de suma importancia para su empresa pero si se iba ella podía despertar y deseaba estar en ese momento, su celular sonó y lo tomo con calma observando el número de su asesor empresarial, dio un leve suspiro, realmente su cabeza estaba en las nubes en esos momentos por lo que declino la llamada de inmediato.

- ¿Familiares de la señorita Riuzaky? - alzo la cabeza de inmediato observando a una enfermera, se levanto al igual que su suegra - Soy su novio y ella es su madre - la enfermera asintió tomando una tabla donde al parecer tenían el caso reciente de Sakuno - El doctor Ootori vendrá en unos momentos para informarles sobre su estado, por favor sean pacientes - ambos asintieron un poco más calmados mientras la enfermera hacía una reverencia para marcharse con paso calmado.

Su celular sonó de nueva cuenta y lo tomo entre sus manos, un número desconocido - ¿Bueno? - contesto con calma escuchando una leve respiración del otro lado de la línea, debía ordenar sacar su número de la guía teléfonica - ¿Bueno? - la línea fue cortada, bueno fuere quien fuera seguro en realidad no deseaba hablar con él así que estaba bien, después investigaría quien era.

- Ryoma-kun, ¿puedes quedarte con ella?, es urgente una reunión de la empresa que tengo en Buenos Aires - miro a su suegra que lo veía con un toque de desesperación en la mirada, asintió y este le dio un sutil abrazo para verla caminar con dirección al elevador, él miro por las pasillos esperando alguna noticia sobre Sakuno porque se estaba desesperando justo en esos momentos. 

* * *

- Estuvo a punto de morir Tezuka... de hecho estuvo muerta durante dos minutos, ¿qué diablos pensabas al alterarla? - espeto alterado Ootori mientras hablaba con su colega quien había hablado para saber sobre la situación de Sakuno, realmente quería matarlo, no podía creer que hubiera bebido y que la hubiera llamado en ese estado para decirle cosas que él aún no sabía pero iba a descubrir.

- No lo sé... me alegra saber que esta bien - quería de verdad tenerlo tres metros bajo tierra por una respuesta como esa, siempre lo había admirado pero desde la llegada de ella estaba pensando seriamente que era una mala persona, cada día lo veía peor que antes, de verdad quería saber que pasado compartían los dos, no por morbo ni nada de eso sino porque quería entender porque en su mirada al verse había tristeza, dolor pero al mismo tiempo... anhelo por algo que él no entendía.

- ¿No lo sabes? Usaste fuerza desmedida con ella Tezuka, estabas bebido encima de todo eso, si el hospital se entera, si el consejo se entera te puedes ir despidiendo de tu cargo como médico, agradece que el novio o lo que sea de ella te llevo a casa por que de lo contrario te hubieran visto y adios carrera, contestame con la verdad, ¿porqué la atacaste? - pregunto mientras se dejaba caer en su silla de su consultorio arreglando algunos papeles de la reciente recaída de Sakuno porque pensaba hablar con el consejo sobre un transplante de corazón abierto.

- No te incumbe Ootori, gracias por la información - y dicho esto colgo, bien, si no quería decirle la verdad pues se la diría al consejo porque de lo contrario él mismo se iba a encargar de que quedara fuera de su caso - Me dirás la verdad - aseguro en un susurro encaminandose fuera de su consultorio, era hora de hablar con los familiares de la cobriza. 

* * *

Cerro los ojos un momento recostandose en el respaldo del sillón, estaba cansado por completo, no podía más con la situación - Gracias por ayudar a mi colega - de inmediato abrio los ojos y se acomodo mirando al doctor Ootori, el mismo se notaba cansado, demasiado de hecho - No fue nada y no lo hice por él, ¿cómo esta ella? - pregunto tomando su encendor en las manos, cuando estaba nervioso siempre terminaba jugando con el mismo, no fumaba pero el sonido del encendor siempre lo calmaba.

- Estuvo muerta por dos minutos pero creo que ella no quería irse... esta bien, fuera de peligro si es lo que te preocupa, despertara quiza en unas horas - aseguro este con tranquiladad y Ryoma sintio el aire entrar a sus pulmones que por unas fracciones habían dejado de tomar aire cuando escucho las primeras palabras de ese discurso.

- ¿Tuviste qué intervenirla? - pregunto este guardando su encendor y observando el reloj, tenía que irse a casa y descansar un poco quisiera o no - No necesariamente... ¿qué relación tiene o tenía con Tezuka? - sonrió de lado al escuchar esa pregunta, si la respondía y Sakuno se enteraba estaba muerto así que no pensaba responderle.

- Quisiera contestarte pero no puedo, preguntale a ella - se levanto tomando su abrigo y este solo asintió con la cabeza, se encamino hacía el elevador observando que el peliplateado giraba el cuerpo para caminar seguramente a su consultorio, él solo dio un leve suspiro, la vendría a ver después de su junta y esperaba encontrarla bien porque tenía por seguro que las palabras de Tezuka le habían afectado y mucho. 

* * *

- Despertaste - ladeo la cabeza mirando a Ootori quien le sonreía un poco, se veía cansado, seguro por ella, llevo una de sus manos hacía la máscara de oxígeno haciendole una seña para que se la quitara, este negó con la cabeza y ella suspiro un poco - Dormiste mucho, son las cinco de la tarde - no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo mirando el techo.

Recordaba cada palabra dicha por Tezuka, quería verlo y decirle tres verdades más, sentía un leve nudo en la garganta además de un dolor inmenso de cabeza, odiaba sentirse de esa manera y más por culpa de alguien como el de lentes - Hagamos un trato Sakuno, te quiero la máscara de oxígeno si me contestas una pregunta, la que yo quiera - miro directamente al peliplateado, si le molestaba la máscara de oxígeno pero más o menos sabía que le iba a preguntar, sin embargo, le respondería con la verdad.

Asintió con la cabeza y en menos de cinco segundos este se encontraba a su lado apretando algunos botones y llevando algunos de sus dedos hacía su mentón, en menos de dos minutos la máscara había sido quitada, tomo aire pero sintio una horrible presión en el abdomen, la lastimaba el aire.

- Por eso te dije que no debía quitar la máscara pero tengo una idea... toma asiento en la cama y pontela cada que lo necesites - asintió con esfuerzo siguiendo la órden con cuidado pues le dolía todo el cuerpo, coloco la máscara cerca de sus labios mirando a Ootori que asintió con la cabeza acercando una silla al lado de su cama - U-Una pregunta antes... ¿dónde esta Ryoma? -pregunto pasando la máscara por sus labios colocandosela un poco, la cabeza la estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en esos momentos.

- Vino a verte durante la mañana, se veía cansado, estuvo unas tres horas, recibio una llamada de quien sabe quien y se fue hechando chispas - le contesto este y ella sonrió un poco, seguro había sido uno de sus asesores financieros - P-Pregunta - movio la mano esperando su respuesta, lo alento con la mirada, desvio un poco los ojos hacía la puerta, tenía seguro, era listo el médico sin duda alguna porque estaba más que claro que no quería interrupciones.

- ¿Qué relación tuviste o tienes con Tezuka? Todo, quiero saber todo... tengo mucho tiempo - sonrió levemente ante esa pregunta, no estaba tan equivocada después de todo, lo malo del asunto era que si Tezuka se enteraba que le había contado su historia lo más seguro era que se pusiera furioso pero poco le importaba, sería una manera de hacerlo enojar.

- Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, nuestras familias siempre fueron unidas de hecho, yo lo amaba y supongo que él solo me tenía cariño, siempre corríamos de aquí y allá jugando entre risas, fue una niñez buena de hecho, me enamore de él aún siendo una niña, no sabiendo del todo que era el amor pero lo amaba a él, nos comprometimos ante nuestras familias siendo niños, mi madre siempre me dijo que estaba apresurando las cosas, si era así realmente, ¿sabes porqué?, porque me habían dicho que no tenía mucho tiempo de vida, supongo que por eso quería ser su esposa - hizo una leve pausa extendiendo su mano para tomar la máscara y colocarla sobre sus labios dejandola allí unos momentos, necesitaba aire con desesperación, noto que el peliplateado estaba como en shock, al parecer estaba procesando la información.

- Prepare una hermosa boda, los mejores anillos para ambos como regalo de mi padre, una ceremonia sencilla, solo nuestros padres y nosotros, nadie más... el día de la boda él no llego, solo mando un mensaje, ¿sabes qué decía?, yo si... "Lo siento, no se porque me voy del país, no es por ti ni por mí es solo que no puedo Sakuno, creí que iba a poder pero no es así... lo siento", eso decía su mensaje, nunca podre olvidarlo, no llego, llore tanto ese día que te aseguro me acabe las lágrimas, lo siguiente a las mismas fue la ira, rompí todo, absolutamente todo lo de la boda, tire sillas hacía las ventanas del lugar que habíamos elegido, destruí el banquete volcando la mesa, era una persona diferente según mi madre - continuo con el relato observando que Ootori seguía sin decir nada, estaba prestando atención pero al parecer no sabía que decir.

- Un tiempo después me entere de que estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de él, no lo quería, mi madre intento por todos los medios de convencerme que el niño era un regalo de Dios, no me importo, conocí a un tipo en un bar, vendía drogas de todo tipo, no dude en comprar para consumir, no te mentire en esto, si, si pense en mi bebé pero no demasiado como para llevarme a los labios aquella droga o para inyectarla según fuera su caso, no me importaba nada, absolutamente nada, no me detuvo en ningún momento para seguir con las drogas, fui a bares y termine con cualquier hombre, era una niña por así decirlo pero eso no me intereso, solo quería quitarmelo de la piel, a él, a Tezuka - se detuvo tomando la máscara para respirar con calma, la cabeza le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en esos momentos.

- Perdí al bebé, fue justo en ese momento cuando entendí que debía detenerme o al menos intentarlo pero falle, intente matarme tres veces, por ese entonces ya conocía a Ryoma, él me amaba pero yo no creía en el amor así que no dude en ningún momento en lastimarlo de todas las maneras posibles, la primera vez que intente acabar con mi vida estaba sola en casa aunque bueno el servicio estaba pero eso no me importo, pase un cuchillo por mi abdomen o bueno cerca del hueso de la cadera, perdí tres litros de sangre antes de que alguien me encontrara y lo peor era que por ese incidente perdí al bebé, hemorragia interna y aborto dijeron los doctores, estuve en el quirófano muchas horas y dormida igualmente - alzo un poco la bata que portaba para dejar ver una cicatriz cerca del hueso de la cadera además de la cicatriz de la césarea.

- La segunda vez fue un poco mejor, simplemente intente cortarme las venas, no lo logre porque Ryoma llego de prisa, la tercera vez tome un frasco de pastillas que él igualmente impidio al llamar a la ambulancia, solo fue un lavado de estómago y no más, me preguntas ¿qué relación tuve o tengo con Tezuka?, respondí al tuve, no tengo nada con él ahora, lo odio eso es lo único que provoca en mí - aseguro recostandose en la cama indicandole con una seña que le colocara de nuevo la máscara, el peliplateado de inmediato la acomodo mirandola cerrar los ojos - No lo odias, no puedes... lo noto Sakuno - le aseguro notando que ella solo caía en un profundo sueño, sabía que su médico tenía razón, no podía odiarlo y era justo por eso que nunca tenía un sueño tranquilo. 

* * *

Sonrió un poco, justo en esos momentos estaba odiando su sinceridad o seguro lo que ella consideraba sinceridad, jamás había escuchado del todo la verdad de sus labios, solo simples fragmentos de la historia pero ahora la escuchaba completamente, sin duda alguna no sabía ni la mitad de ella, Sakuno había sufrido demasiado, en esos momentos maldijo que las conversaciones dentro de una habitación se escucharan fuera de la misma.

Él también pero ella no lo sabía o no quería saberlo, claro que la decisión le había costado demasiado, sabía que el que no llegara a la boda la iba a destruir, si le importaba pero ella no quería entenderlo, dejarla ese día, no ir al día más importante de su vida también lo había destruido, no justificaba del todo no haber aparecido pero era la verdad, la observo dormir con calma, estaba completamente seguro de que Ootori lo iba a sacar del caso en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

- ¿Solo una amiga de tus padres? ¿En serio? - giro el cuerpo de inmediato observando a Riku que lo veía con los ojos tristes, estaba completamente destrozada lo notaba en su mirada, de sus ojos hermosos salían lágrimas que la historia de Sakuno había causado - Riku, no es lo que crees - si lo era y sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo sabía muy bien pero en verdad amaba a Riku, la amaba de verdad y no mentía sobre eso.

- Basta de mentiras Mitsu, no quiero que las sigas diciendo, detente y dime la verdad ¿o es la qué acabo de escuchar? - pregunto subiendo poco a poco la voz, no podía causar una escena en esos momentos, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella de inmediato porque la sola idea de perderla lo mataba, Riku era su vida, Sakuno era su pasado y tenía que entenderlo cuanto antes.

- Riku, deja que te explique - pidio y ella negó con la cabeza dando media vuelta corriendo lejos de allí, no dudo en seguirla serpenteando gente, doblo los pasillos hasta abrir una puerta de las escaleras, la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza - ¡Suéltame, no puedo más! ¡Tienes un pasado con ella, con esa chica que esta a punto de morir cuando dijiste que no tenías ninguno! ¡Dime la verdad porque yo realmente te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, quiero una vida contigo Mitsu pero necesito la verdad! - le grito ella en respuesta mientras lo golpeaba debilmente con los puños en el pecho, él se culpo por verla de esa manera, se sentía la peor persona del mundo para lastimar a la persona que amaba en esos momentos - Te dire la verdad Riku pero no me dejes, no te vayas de mi lado - le pidio mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ella le correspondio, lo amaba también. 

* * *

Ryoma dio un leve suspiro, no podía ser cierto, es decir, no era que no quisiera, era lo que más anhelaba pero ella, de ella no sabía, quiza lo tomara mal, quiza lo tomara bien y lo peor era que en su condición, Dios esto no podía estar pasando justo en esos momentos, ella de verdad lo iba a matar.

- Los exámenes de sangre se hicieron cinco veces, ¿porqué sigues dudando? - alzo la cabeza observando al doctor que formaba parte del equipo del caso de  
Sakuno, solo sabía que su apellido era Yukimura - Debe haber un error, es decir, no es que no lo quiera pero ella... ella... - miro por la ventana de la habitación de la cobriza quien dormía completamente, el doctor Ootori le había dicho que en menos de dos horas iba a despertar, su condición era más estable.

- Ella esta embarazada, tiene dos meses de gestación, cuando fue recibida no le hicimos exámenes de sangre, nos guíamos por los hechos en nuestro hospital central, sin embargo, cuando sucedio el reciente accidente se le hicieron de nuevo, son pareja así que supongo que antes de que fuera hospitalizada aquí hubo algo entre ustedes, no presento síntomas hasta ahora por su condición, su organismo se prepara para el embarazo pero al mismo tiempo esta protegiendo su corazón, va a ser difícil su embarazo y quiza llegue un momento en el que tenga que elegir si quiere vivir o quiere que el bebé viva, habla con ella en cuanto despierte - dicho esto giro para seguir con su camino y él dio un hondo suspiro.

¿Cómo le iba a decir qué estaba embarazada de él?, seguro ni siquiera lo amaba a él y justo ahora iban a tener un hijo, iba a arder Troya en lo absoluto, algo se lo decía, iba a ser una decisión difícil elegir entre la vida de ella o el bebé, solo esperaba que ella no lo odiara porque la amaba más que a su vida, maldecía en ese momento haber perdido el control cuando fue concebido el bebé solo por la necedad suya de querer sentirla, miro a Sakuno dormitar, esperaba que nada malo sucediera, esperaba realmente que Dios le permitiera conservar a ambos.

- ¿Embarazada? - giro el cuerpo observando a Tezuka quien estaba un poco pálido - Si, espera un hijo mío, perdio al tuyo y ahora un hijo mío crece en su vientre, son ironías de la vida Tezuka Kunimitsu - le aseguro con una leve sonrisa, esperaba todo menos que este lo tomara del cuello de su camisa para estamparlo contra la pared llamando la atención de personas y enfermeras.

- ¡Si nace ese bebé la vas a perder! ¡Eso fue lo que tus estupidas hormonas causaron, si, claro ironías de la vida imbécil! - le espeto con rabia y él solo se mantuvo calmado - ¿Tanto te molesta? ¿Aún la amas? Dilo... tu prometida también desea saber la respuesta - y justo en ese momento observo que el de lentes cerraba los ojos tomando aire, giro el cuerpo observando a Riku que estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal... la escena era Sakuno durmiendo, Ryoma contra la pared sonriendo, Tezuka mirando con ojos suplicantes a Riku quien lloraba, eso, eso eran ironías de la vida...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo**

**Capítulo VII**

Se removio en la cama abriendo un poco los ojos, el sueño y el cansancio habían desaparecido de su organismo, se estiro un poco buscando el botón para llamar a una enfermera pero desistio de la idea cuando vio una escena curiosa fuera que sin saber porque le daba algo de miedo, Ryoma estaba contra la pared siendo sujetado por una mano de Tezuka que tenía medio cuerpo girado hacía la que era su novia quien lloraba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se quito la máscara de oxígeno para tratar de levantarse, no deseaba peleas en esos momentos, se sujeto de la pared sintiendo un leve mareo que no le preocupo en esos momentos para abrir la puerta de su habitación, de inmediato aquellas tres personas la miraron como si fuera el premio en un cereal y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto - ¡T-Tú... - la pelirroja la miro como si quisiera matarla y ella no recordaba hacerle nada, al menos así pensaba.

La misma camino donde ella con furia alzando la mano, si la iba a golpear tenía que pensarlo dos veces porque no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, el impacto no llego puesto que Ryoma sujeto con fuerza la mano de la chica que trato de soltarse del agarre pero no lo logro - Intenta tocarla y te aseguro que te arrepentiras - siseo este mientras la alejaba y a ella la tomaba de la mano entrando de nueva cuenta a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- ¿Qué sucede Ryoma? - pregunto mientras este la hacía recostarse de nueva cuenta en la cama - Nada, llamare a una enfermera, descansa - beso su frente y salio de allí apresurado, algo le decía que pasaba más que nada, noto que el peliverde había dejado caer una hoja por lo que con cuidado se levanto de la cama para tomarla en sus manos y entonces, entonces... dejo de respirar y todo se volvio completamente negro. 

* * *

Eso no estaba saliendo como él lo planeaba, en lo absoluto, seguro era un plan de alguien, la observo descansar en la cama, había sido tan estúpido al dejar caer en su habitación la hoja de los exámenes de sangre que le habían practicado, ya sabía que le iba a decir, lo iba a matar, lo iba a odiar, eso iba a pasar, llevaba dos horas durmiendo y el peliplateado le había dicho que en cualquier momento iba a despertar, dicho y hecho penso cuando la vio removerse en la cama como un  
animalito en busca de calor.

La noto abrir poco a poco los ojos hasta que se sento en la cama de inmediato observandolo, se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba, había mandado a evacuar todo el piso y seguramente en esos momentos toda la ala oeste del hospital que era donde se encontraba, la observo mirarlo y en cuestión de segundos sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se levanto de inmediato para tratar de abrazarla.

Fracaso la idea cuando ella lo empujo - ¡V-Vete! ¡No quiero verte! ¡¿C-Cómo pudiste?! - ella tenía que saber que en si no era su culpa, trato de detener los golpes que le daba en el pecho pero no lo logro y menos cuando ella lo aparto con la fuerza que tenía para levantarse de la cama y empujarlo con dirección a la puerta, trato de detenerla por las manos pero ella solo se sacudía queriendo que la soltara.

- ¡Basta Sakuno, basta con un carajo! - no tenía porque alzar la voz pero ella no le estaba dando otra opción - ¡¿C-Cómo pudiste hacerme esto R-Ryoma?! ¡¿C-Cómo pudiste?! - no lo soporto, no era su culpa, no lo era por eso no dudo en estrellarla contra la pared para que se calmara, las lágrimas seguían bajando  
por sus mejillas pero ella tenía que entender que también le dolía a él, le dolía porque sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que decidir entre la vida de su hijo o la de ella.

- Te calmas, te vas a hacer daño y a él o ella también - la observo morderse el labio para aflojar el agarre, Sakuno se desmorono en el piso abrazandose a sus rodillas mientras lloraba, había jurado que él jamás le iba a hacer tanto daño como Tezuka se lo había hecho y aquí se encontraba haciendola llorar, se coloco en cuclillas tratando de abrazarla pero ella bofeteo sus manos lejos mientras levantaba la mirada observandolo con verdadera furia.

- No lo quiero... ¡lo quiero fuera de mí ahora mismo! - jamás había pensado que la iba a escuchar diciendo algo como eso, la sola idea lo lastimaba profundamente - ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡¿Te escuchas?! ¡No, no Sakuno, no esta vez! ¡Es un ser humano, ya mataste a uno por tus malditas decisiones, no voy a permitir que mates a nuestro hijo! ¡No vas a matar a un pequeño ser! ¡Estas comp... - y no termino cuando la mano de ella se impacto en su mejilla haciendolo guardar silencio.

- Es mi cuerpo Ryoma, yo nunca quise tener relaciones contigo, no te amo, no quiero amarte y no quiero a esto en mí - señalo ella con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, volteo la mirada y la observo dando algunos pasos hacía atrás, lo había dicho, ella había dicho lo que más le dolía, lo que más le pasaba factura desde el momento en que la había conocido lo había dicho claramente y sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

La observo tratar de tomar su mano pero la aparto de un manotazo, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos pero las limpio de inmediato después de todo los hombres no lloraban - Lo que usted diga señorita Riuzaky, hablare con los médicos y sacaran a "la cosa" ahora mismo, entonces me iré y nunca más nos volveremos a ver, siempre ha querido eso así que se lo cumplire, permiso señorita Sakuno - salio de la habitación con paso calmado sin mirar atrás, no, nunca más miraría atrás.

Camino por el pasillo cuando la puerta de la habitación de ella sonó - ¡R-Ryoma, Ryoma... espera! ¡N-No quise... R-Ryoma! - ella trato de sujetarlo por la espalda pero no más, ya no podía más, la separo con brusquedad de su cuerpo viendola caer al suelo, ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- Se acabo Sakuno... si vas adelante con la cirugía se acabo, hablare con los médicos, toma la decisión tú porque es lo que siempre haces... ¡no te importa nadie que no seas tú, sabes que te amo más que a mi vida y aún así no dudas en decirme que no me amas, que no quieres amarme, que quieres que te saquen a mi hijo, no es algo que te sacan y ya Sakuno... es un ser humano! - le avento todo lo que tenía, aún ahora seguía sin entender como es que se había enamorado de alguien que estaba tan lastimada para dejar de creer en el amor y como para decir que era algo que no deseaba cargar en su vientre.

- N-No p-puedes i-irte, n-no puedes dejarme... e-eres lo único que me queda - aseguro ella mientras comenzaba a llorar en el suelo, su faceta de no ceder se esfumo por completo, ella siempre lograba eso que ya estaba comenzando a pensar que era una especie de "arpía".

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Si decides que se haga la cirugía juro por Dios que nunca me veras de nuevo Sakuno, volvere y quiero que me des una respuesta, vuelve a la cama, no quiero que tu condición empeore más - la dejo allí, en el suelo, camino hasta el elevador y abordo el mismo, ella tenía que entender que no siempre iba a ser lo que quería, tenía que se consciente de sus acciones y de sus palabras, limpio algunas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus ojos, su sueño era ser padre y lo iba a ser con la persona que más amaba pero ella no lo deseaba y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

Detuvo el elevador mientras suspiraba, si se marchaba de esa manera todo iba a salir de mal en peor por eso no dudo en apretar de nueva cuenta el piso donde la había dejado, tenía que hacerle entender muchas cosas cuanto antes.

* * *

- Si te quedas allí enfermeras, a ninguno de los dos les hara bien - alzo la mirada observando a Kunimitsu que le extendio una mano para que se levantara, sus ojos estaban vidriosos apostaba por ello y ella odiaba que alguien la viera así y más si esa persona era el de lentes, sin embargo, aún así tomo su mano para levantarse del suelo.

- ¿E-Escuchaste t-todo? - el castaño asintió con la cabeza para conducirla hasta su habitación, la ayudo a recostarse en la cama y cerro la puerta, lo miro como si estuviera loco porque no deseaba hablar con él en esos momentos - Es un niño Sakuno, un ser humano, no puedes simplemente decir que te lo saquen y ya - comenzo este con una mueca de enojo, la cobriza encarno una ceja y lo miro altivamente - No sabes nada de mí, no entiendes mis razones por las cuales no quiero a este niño - espeto de mala manera observando que este solo negaba con la cabeza.

- La que no entiendes eres tú, deja el pasado en el pasado porque solo vas a lograr lastimar a las personas, te vas a quedar sola si sigues haciendo estupideces - arremetio él y ella se sento en la cama con la cara llena de ira, no tenía ningún derecho de decirle algo como eso.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no viviste lo que yo viví con tu hijo, no quiero a este niño, no lo quiero - espeto mientras este se levantaba de la cama para tirar de su mano haciendo que se levantara con brusquedad de la cama - ¡Sueltame! - le grito furiosa pero este solo la condujo fuera de la habitación, de alguna manera u otra sabía que iban al área de maternidad por lo que lo golpeo en el abdomen provocando que este la soltara - ¡¿De verdad vas a ir adelante con esa estúpida decisión?! ¡Es un ser humano Sakuno! - espeto este mientras ella negaba con la cabeza aferrandose a su vientre, ninguno de los dos lo entendía, ni Ryoma ni él.

- N-No sere una buena madre, no lo voy a ser, ni siquiera viviré para verlo, ¿de verdad me estás pidiendo que siga adelante con el embarazo?, ¡todo mundo sabe que morire, que tendran que decidir entre el bebé o yo!, ¡ustedes solo me hacen ver como la mala del cuento pero no lo soy! - arremetio con lágrimas en los ojos mientras caía al suelo presa del miedo.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa? - alzo la cabeza de inmediato para ver al peliverde que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, solo mirandola con una expresión de serenidad aunque sus ojos estaban llorosos - Habrá una forma de que ambos vivan Sakuno... sigue adelante por mí por favor - la mirada de Ryoma demostraba desesperación, siempre causaba eso en él, siempre y quería dejar de verlo así por su culpa, lo observo caminar hasta donde se encontraba para acuclillarse y tomar su rostro con ambas manos.

- Por favor Sakuno, si me consideraste un amigo o algo en tu vida... sigue por mí, porque te amo más que a mi vida, porque te necesito a mi lado para respirar, porque sabes que siempre quise ser padre y ahora estamos aquí, esperando un bebé, necesito que lo hagas Sakuno - observo que Tezuka desviaba la mirada de esa escena, ella de alguna manera quería que esas palabras que había dicho Ryoma las dijera él pero era imposible, para los dos ya no había una segunda  
oportunidad por mucho que lo deseara porque lo deseaba pero prefería callarlo.

- N-No quise decirte que no te amaba y que no quería amarte... te amo Ryoma, hablo en serio... lo hare, lo hare por ti - el peliverde la atrajo en un abrazo y ella le  
correspondio de inmediato viendo como el de lentes se alejaba sin mirar atrás, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con decirle eso a Kunimitsu aún cuando era una niña?, ¿cuántos te amo le hubiera dicho si no hubiera llegado a odiarlo?, muchos, seguramente pero ahora solo era capaz de verlo alejarse, justo como cuando la había dejado. 

* * *

Cerro la puerta de su consultorio tratando de calmarse, se aflojo la corbata despojandose de la bata de médico, odiaba, odiaba al peliverde, estaba actuando justo como un niño en ese momento al sentirse celoso por algo que se suponía no debería de sentir, él no debería de sentir amor hacía ella, ni siquiera cariño pero lo sentía.

Riku se había marchado llorando a la casa, los planes de boda seguían en pie después de asegurarle que solo quería verla vivir un poco más como un pago por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, camino hasta su escritorio, quería salvarle la vida pero a ambos, ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada quería verlos a los dos bien, tenía que verlos a los dos bien, era como un pago o quiza era porque no quería perderla en lo absoluto, extrajo su comunicador, era momento de que todos los involucrados en el caso vieran por ambos.

Una vez mandado el mensaje tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de su consultorio pero al final termino recostado sobre el mismo cerrando un poco los ojos - ¿Es tú manera de pagarle por lo qué le hiciste? - abrio los ojos mirando a Ootori que sostenía algunos documentos, no contesto tan solo se sento y se llevo algunos dedos al puente de la nariz.

- Ella va a ir adelante con el embarazo, se lo prometio a su novio, ¿en verdad crees qué es un pago?, no lo es, lo menos que necesito en estos momentos es involucrarme de nueva cuenta con ella - aseguro aunque mentía, el peliplateado solo dio un leve suspiro, la puerta se abrio y observo a los demás que entraron y se sentaron en los sillones - Ella realmente quiere a este bebé así que debemos buscar una manera de que ambos vivan, es claro que pensabamos hacer el transplante pero no sabíamos de su gestación por lo que necesitamos explorar todo tipo de oportunidades - sus compañeros asintieron mientras anotaban algunas cosas en sus tablillas.

- ¿Esto no tiene nada qué ver con el espectáculo de hace algunas horas o sí? - miro a Seiichi que estaba esperando una respuesta, negó con la cabeza de inmediato, más valía que nadie más supiera - Soy su médico, es obvio que me altere cuando me entere de su embarazo - añadio como si nada y el ojilila encarno una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

- Solo dilo Kunimitsu, solo dínos la verdad hoy - espeto subiendo un poco el tono de voz, miro de mala manera a su colega que no se amedentro en lo absoluto al sostenerla la mirada - Deten esto Seiichi, no tenemos nada, no hay nada entre ella y yo, si quieres saber preguntale a ella, ahora quiero que todo el mundo vaya y empiece con la órden dada - los demás se levantaron de prisa para salir de allí, esperaba que todos se marcharan pero el ojilila lo estaba viendo con verdadera serenidad.

- ¿Por eso bebiste? - estrello su puño en la mesa sobresaltando un poco a Seiichi - Dije basta Yukimura, deja de meterte donde no te importa - siseo con furia observando que este solo negaba con la cabeza para caminar a la puerta, sabía que al negar con la cabeza le estaba diciendo que no iba a dejar el tema - ¿Sabes porqué te estoy preguntando verdad? - asintió viendo que este salía de su consultorio por fin.

Claro que lo sabía, en algún momento él había sido uno de sus pacientes antes de convertirse en médico, no tenía mucho de hecho, Seiichi se había graduado como mínimo hace un año pero era un genio, un completo genio que agradecía estuviera en la misma rama que él, el hecho era que cuando había sido paciente había conocido a una chica que también era paciente de la cual se había enamorado, ella tenía cáncer terminal pero estaba embarazada, el riesgo de que el bebé naciera era de alto riesgo.

Él había llevado acabo la césarea a pesar de que no era su rama pero ese día era el jefe a cargo, la césarea termino mal, demasiado mal, trato de parar la hemorragia interna y lo logro después de muchas horas, eso no fue lo peor, después de dar a luz ella bajo demasiado de peso, se veía completamente flaca,  
parecía que no tenía carne, vomitaba mucho, sangre incluso.

Finalmente murió después de una semana de dar a luz, Seiichi no había quedado bien en lo absoluto, por eso se estaba preocupando por la cobriza y al mismo tiempo por él, no quería que mezclara asuntos personales pero hasta él sabía que ya los había mezclado porque aunque quisiera mentirse se había dado cuenta que aún la amaba, aún amaba a Sakuno. 

* * *

Se removio un poco observando a Ryoma que descansaba en su pecho, estaba insegura no iba a mentir pero no pensaba hacerlo llorar de nueva cuenta y esa vez era una promesa, se levanto con cuidado, había fumado un poco durante el embarazo, necesitaba saber si su bebé iba a estar bien, salio de su habitación entreabriendo la puerta con sigilo para caminar con dirección a las escaleras, una vez llego se sento en las mismas cerrando un poco los ojos.

- Es como si él o ella tuviera doble protección en tu vientre, si fumaste alguna vez durante tu estado no le afectara a él - ladeo la cabeza observando a Kunimitsu que estaba sentado a su lado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que este se había sentado a su lado, le medio sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para ver la noche obscura que pasaba por la ventana cerca a las escaleras.

- ¿Segura qué quieres esto? - pregunto el de lentes y ella asintió de inmediato, no podía ser una niña y no querer a un ser humano además de que de alguna u otra manera se lo debía a Ryoma - ¿Por él? - asintió bajando un poco la mirada para morderse ligeramente el labio, escucho un suave suspiro de parte del castaño que golpeo con sus dedos un poco su tablilla - Yo mate a nuestro hijo, ¿de acuerdo?, no fuiste tú sino yo - comento ella mirandolo fijamente, él negó con la cabeza.

- Debí quedarme, nunca debí dejarte sola, lo que dije cuanto estaba bebido no es mentira, sufrí también pero no se compara lo suficiente con lo que tú sufriste, lo siento - se disculpo y ella solo medio sonrió mientras soltaba un leve suspiro - No sabías que estaba embarazada, no me importan tus disculpas Tezuka, solo quería decirte que tú no mataste al bebé, fui yo y ahora supongo que tengo la opción de hacer el bien con el que estoy esperando - se levanto con calma de las escaleras y emprendio la marcha hacía su habitación de nueva cuenta.

- Me di cuenta de algo Sakuno... aún te amo - se detuvo después de bajar todas las escaleras, su corazón se agito como en aquellos días cuando era una niña y amaba al hombre detrás de ella, sintio aquel calor que sentía cuando este la abrazaba por la espalda - ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto con nervios y miedo, este la tomo de la muñeca para girarla y poder verla al rostro.

- Aún te amo - contesto de nuevo, de inmediato se solto del agarre y negó con la cabeza - N-No, no lo hagas, no lo digas cuando estoy con Ryoma, por favor no lo digas... no lo di... - y no termino de decir lo que iba a decir cuando este la hizo guardar silencio con un beso, trato de resistirse pero este la tomo de la nuca para que no se moviera, no quería de verdad que no pero se rindio ante este que la empujaba con prisa hacía una habitación que estaba cerca de las escaleras.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta y después sintio lo frío de la pared contra su espalda, debía parar en ese momento, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Tezuka y negó con la cabeza - N-No - lo empujo y salio de allí corriendo con dirección a su habitación, no podía, cerro una vez estuvo dentro para caminar con dirección al sanitario para lavarse la cara, el agua la tranquilizo un poco, se calmo poco a poco.

- ¿Sakuno? - alzo la cabeza observando al peliverde que entraba al sanitario con sueño en los ojos - T-Tenía demasiado calor - bien, estaba mintiendo pero no deseaba ver a Ryoma triste de nueva cuenta, este de inmediato tomo una toalla para ayudarla a secarse - ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres qué revise el aire acondicionado? ¿Quieres una manta más delgada? - se estaba odiando en esos momentos por haberse besado con Tezuka cuando el peliverde solo era lindo con ella.

- N-No es necesario Ryoma - aseguro y este asintió para sonreirle, se acerco a besar su frente y la tomo de la mano para caminar hasta la cama - Ordenare que una nutriológa venga mañana y se coordine con los demás para ver que dieta necesitas en este momento - le sonrió agradecida mientras la ayudaba a subirse a la cama con cuidado, él hizo lo mismo acomodandose en su pecho.

- Ryoma - lo llamo y este alzo la mirada para verla con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente la amaba y ella igual pero el amor que sentía por él no se comparaba en lo absoluto a lo que sentía cuando había estado con Tezuka - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesitas algo? - se veía alarmado pero solo negó con la cabeza para besar  
brevemente sus labios, lo que empezo como un beso inocente y dulce se fue convirtiendo en uno más pasional, no había querido hacerlo con Kunimitsu pero de pronto sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con el peliverde.

Antes de darse cuenta este se encontraba arriba de ella besando su cuello pero de un momento a otro este se separo y negó con la cabeza - No quiero poner demasiada presión sobre el bebé o sobre ti, ¿entiendes? - negó con la cabeza, no quería detenerse allí, quería alejar de su mente a Kunimitsu, este sonrió levemente asintiendo para continuar con su deber.

No entendía porque pero solo sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba a Ryoma más que nunca, quería dejar de pensar en el castaño a como de lugar porque su mente estaba en un caos, debía concentrarse en su hijo o hija y en el peliverde, era lo único que importaba, no debía caer en las redes del castaño, no debía aunque una parte de ella sentía que ya había caído.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuando Las Hojas Broten De Nuevo**

**Capítulo VIII**

No tiene ni la mínima idea de como han llegado a ese momento con Tezuka dentro de ella moviendose con desesperación, sus uñas se encajan en sus hombros tratando de soportar, no es que se arrepienta pero aún en su mente aparece la imágen de Ryoma quien resulta ser el padre de su hijo o hija, el culmen esta cerca y ambos lo saben, se aferra como puede a su cuello tratando de acallar los gemidos que pugan por salir de sus labios, le es inevitable no besarlo en esos momentos y le encanta ver que él igual que ella esta desesperado.

Un par de movimientos más y se ve en la necesidad de besarlo con más fuerza para no gritar de placer... sus finos dedos van colocandose la blusa con movimientos pausados mientras Tezuka trata de acomodarse el cabello aunque este parece más querer quedarse desordenado, ella quiere decirle algo, lo que sea porque al contrario de lo que penso no se siente bien, es decir, si que se siente plena, feliz pero no demasiado y sabe que es por el peliverde - Tienes que darte prisa para tu rutina de ejercicio - asiente ante el comentario del castaño.

Camina donde él con la clara intención de besarlo, lo sujeta por la corbata acercandolo a su cuerpo y junta sus labios en un beso necesitado porque sabe que él la necesita tanto como ella lo ha necesitado desde que se marcho el día de su boda, antes de darse cuenta él la tiene contra la pared alzada de las caderas mientras devora su cuello y ella solo puede gemir... - Sakuno te com... - y es en ese momento en que el aire le falta al ver a Ryoma entrar por la puerta abriendo los ojos asombrado ante la escena que esta viendo.

Ella creía que la puerta estaba cerrada, sabía de antemano que cerca no había ningún paciente o médico, además creía que el peliverde tenía una reunión a esas horas - R-Ryoma - este solo avienta lo que tenía en las manos y da media vuelta, siente el estremecimiento de Tezuka al haber sido descubiertos en aquella posición, como puede con las manos temblorosas lo aparta para bajarse e ir detrás del peliverde, abre la puerta y mirar por los pasillos viendo que él va caminando con calma, sin prisas y ve sus hombros temblar y se siente la peor persona del mundo.

- ¡Ryoma! - le grita sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, tiene miedo de perderlo, de que nunca más lo vuelva a ver, corre donde él para tomarlo de la mano pero nunca espero que este se soltara de su agarre para darle una bofetada que le volteo por completo el rostro además de tirarla al suelo, lo ve respirando con dificultad mientras de sus ojos caen lágrimas, instintivamente se lleva la mano a su mejilla, el golpe le ha dolido demasiado y siente un hilillo de sangre resbalar por su mentón... Ryoma jamás le había alzado la mano, nunca, absolutamente nunca.

- O-Oficialmente se acabo... te odio Riuzaky Sakuno... te odio con toda mi vida y que sepas que en cuanto nazca mi bebé me lo llevare lejos de ti porque no pienso dejarlo contigo así que preparate... sinceramente espero que te mueras y él vive, haber si con eso haces algo bueno de tu maldita vida - sisea con un tono de voz frío mientras da media vuelta y se aleja de allí, ella se levanta como puede, no le importa lo que le ha dicho porque lo siente, siente que él no le dice la verdad cuando le ha dicho que la odia, lo siente y por eso no quiere dejarlo ir.

- R-Ryoma... ¡R-Ryoma por favor! - de sus ojos caen lágrimas y el peliverde se detiene para girar y verla con el dolor en su rostro, jamás lo había visto así y ella nuevamente es la causante de verlo de esa manera - ¡¿Qué me vas a decir?! ¡¿Qué no pensabas cuándo te besaba, cuándo te estaba haciendo suya?! ¡Tú lo amas, siempre lo has amado pero te empeñas en decir que no... él te lastimo como nunca, te dejo sola, te hizo tantas cosas y tú estas allí... con él! ¡¿Dónde quedo yo?! ¡Siempre he estado contigo, desde que me necesitaste he estado contigo, sin pedir nada a cambio, ni siquiera te pedía alguna palabra de cariño, alguna muestra de tu amor porque con el que yo te daba bastaba pero vi que no... eres una mujerzuela, estas embarazada de mí Sakuno! ¡N-No quiero volver a verte nunca más, en cuanto nazca mi hijo me lo llevare lejos de ti! ¡Acabare con Tezuka Kunimitsu eso te lo juro y que te quede claro que te odio, que te odio con todo mi ser y... que nunca quiero volver a verte en mi vida! - le grito mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, quería detenerlas, de verdad quería hacerlo pero ellas no paraban, se quedo en el suelo llorando como una niña pequeña, siempre Ryoma era quien la levantaba cuando eso sucedía pero al parecer nunca más iba a ser así y eso dolía... dolía mucho.

* * *

Se llevo una mano al pecho tratando de controlar sus latidos, eso debía ser una broma, había sido tan tonto al no cerrar la puerta, Dios, claro que había disfrutado de tenerla en sus brazos, de hacerla suya pero jamás había pensado que todo se iba a salir de contro e iba a terminar de esa manera, escucho los gritos del peliverde y las súplicas de Sakuno... oficialmente lo peor iba a empezar en esos momentos, se tenso cuando este lo nombro jurando acabar con él, sintio el frío en cada parte de su cuerpo, algo le decía que si iba a terminar con él.

Salio con pasos temblorosos de la habitación de la cobriza para correr donde ella al verla en el pasillo llorando desconsoladamente, se acuclillo con un miedo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza, ella se aferro a su cuerpo gritando de miedo, de dolor, de todo lo que sentía - ¡Así los quería ver! - de inmediato la solto para girarse y ver a la madre de la cobriza que tenía una mueca de dolor y furia en el rostro - M-Mamá... no es lo que piensas... R-Ryoma... y-yo... - se apresuro a tratar de explicar la cobriza pero solo observo como su madre la tomaba con fuerza del brazo para levantarla bruscamente del suelo.

- ¡¿Sabes a qué venía Ryoma-kun?! ¡T-Te iba a pedir matrimonio Sakuno, ese hombre te ama, daría toda su vida por ti y tú... tú estas aquí con la persona que más daño te ha hecho... me avergüenzas más que nada en el mundo! - le grito su madre soltandola mientras caminaba a donde él se encontraba y lo abofeteaba, sabía que lo merecía porque si se hubiera quedado quieto y no la hubiera besado incitandola a seguirle el juego nada de eso estaría pasando pero no era su culpa porque la cobriza también lo había deseado... había sido decisión de ambos.

- Espero que estes contento... le sigues haciendo daño a las personas y tú Sakuno... espero que seas feliz con este porque desde hoy te olvidas de que tienes una madre, seguire pagando el hospital para ti pero el niño que llevas dentro de tu vientre te sera despojado por adultera - y dicho esto dio media vuelta dejando a Sakuno allí y a él sintiendose como la peor basura del mundo y es que... si lo eran.

* * *

Trataba de dejar de llorar pero le era inevitable, no podía, las lágrimas seguían saliendo por si solas, observo a Tezuka de pie recargado sobre la pared, oficialmente todo se les había salido de las manos por mucho que quisieran decirse que no era así - ¡Tú! - alzo la mirada y reconocio de inmediato a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Tomoka que la miraba con los ojos llorosos y con una furia tremenda en el rostro, al parecer el que Ryoma le pidiera matrimonio era en serio, quiza había invitado a todos y ella solo lo había arruinado.

Se levanto como podía porque su cuerpo estaba tembloroso, esperaba de todo y por eso no grito ni nada cuando ella la abofeteo - ¡Él te iba a pedir matrimonio Sakuno, preparo una hermosa fiesta en el patio del hospital y tú vas y lo arruinas al acostarte con este... eres una... una maldita! - y alzo de nuevo su mano y ella espero el golpe pero este nunca llego, alzo la mirada y se quedo atónita al ver al aludido sosteniendo la mano de su amiga que estaba igual de sorprendida que ella o más si eso era posible.

Tezuka parecía más pálido de lo normal al verlo y es que ella no esperaba que hubiera regresado - Dejanos solos Tomo y dile a la gente que la fiesta sigue, en un momento mi futura esposa y yo bajaremos - dio un paso hacía atrás ante esa órden, es que él debía de estar loco como para decirle eso cuando la había visto en brazos de otro hombre, o la amaba demasiado o era un completo tonto o quiza buscaba venganza aunque eso no era su estilo en definitiva - ¿Estás loco o drogado? ¡Te engaño con tu peor enemigo Ryoma! - le grito su amiga con la voz ahogada y él solo le indico con la cabeza que se fuera.

A regañadientes su amiga se fue no sin antes mandarle una mirada de muerte al castaño de lentes que solo bajo la mirada, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera - Limpia las lágrimas, te espero en las escaleras en tres minutos... ya hicimos esperar mucho a los invitados - le indico este con una voz suave para dar media vuelta pero ella solo se mordio el labio deteniendolo por el brazo, esperaba que soltara pero no lo hizo, tan solo giro medio cuerpo para mirarla - ¿P-Porqué estas haciendo esto? - pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Escucho el suspiro de este que solo medio sonrió - Lamento como me comporte, lamento el golpe... lamento todo - y ella se odiaba aún más porque era él quien se estaba disculpando cuando debía ser ella quien le implorara de rodillas que no la dejara y que la perdonara - Anda Sakuno, date prisa - sus ojos se veían un poco apagados pero todavía tenían un brillo y era para ella, asintió dandose media vuelta, no tenía ni la mínima idea de porque iba a hacer lo que le había ordenado, no sabía porque este estaba allí diciendole aquellas cosas pero solo camino a la habitación con grandes prisas.

* * *

La gente apaudía mientras los felicitaba con sonrisas sinceras y ella igualmente trataba de responder mientras Ryoma sujetaba su mano, miro a su madre con un gesto descontento pero la entendía, había caído en las redes de Tezuka de nueva cuenta así que no era para menos su actitud hacía ella - Vamos - se dejo guiar por la mano del peliverde que le había robado un beso después de anunciarle a todo el mundo que era su futura esposa y que venía niño o niña en camino, solo atino a sonreirle, no había dicho que si o que no pero algo le decía que solo dijera que no.

Caminaron apartandose de las personas que hablaban animadamente y que sonreían, ella solo se sentía fuera de lugar, se detuvieron cerca de las mismas en una banca, tomo asiento a su lado y este solto su mano con suavidad - Lamento haberte dicho que te odiaba, que no quería volver a verte en mi vida y que quería separarte del bebé... lo lamento... lamento amarte como lo hago, lamento ni siquiera poder odiarte, lamento preferir ser un estúpido que es engañado a dejar de verte porque el pensar que nunca más te vere me mata, acaba conmigo por eso decidí seguir adelante con este juego donde salgo lastimado pero es solo que... no puedo dejarte Sakuno, no puedo - algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos mientras Ryoma tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Ella solo quería pedirle de rodillas que se fuera, que buscara su felicidad pero solo atino a besarla con suavidad, este se separo y solo deposito un casto beso en sus labios negando con la cabeza - Lo lamento pero extrañamente no quiero que me beses tú sino que te bese yo... no deseo sentir que estas besando a alguien más, siento ser egoísta - negó de inmediato con la cabeza dandole una suave sonrisa que este respondio, miro más allá a Tezuka que caminaba con el equipo que estaba a cargo de su estado y sonrió levemente... quiza era momento de decirle a Ryoma que no podía más con ello.

- L-Lo s-siento Ryoma... no creo poder seguir con esto, solo nos lastima a los dos... detente por favor - le suplico con voz ahogada y él solo se levanto con prisa de la banca, esperaba que gritara o algo pero solo la tomo con brusquedad de la mano despojandola del anillo de compromiso que portaba - ¿Estás segura? - a pesar de haber sido brusco su voz sonaba calmada y eso le daba un poco de miedo, asintió con la cabeza y él solo se acuclillo para tomarla del mentón enterrando un poco sus uñas, no se quejo por el dolor que sentía.

- Entonces vete... yo no volvere nunca más, lo prometo, mandare a alguien por mi hijo porque no creo que seas tan egoísta de dejarlo morir... no volvere a verte y te quedaras sola porque él tiene una prometida pero entonces vete... ahora - tenía un nudo en la garganta pero aún así se levanto como pudo y salio corriendo alejandose de Ryoma - ¡Kunimitsu! - le grito al castaño que se detuvo a igual que los demás para sonreirle levemente... él aún la conocía tan bien, dejaba atrás a Ryoma esta vez para siempre porque quería ser egoísta y quedarse con Tezuka lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

Entro a su habitación después de sonreirle al castaño ante la mirada de muerte de su madre y su amiga, cerro la puerta cuando escucho un sonido en el sanitario, camino y vio a Ryoma buscando algo allí - Está en el cajón derecho - susurro y este tomo aquel brazalete que le había regalado cuando la conocio, al parecer no se iba a ir sin él y lo entendía porque era de su madre después de todo, lo vio salir del sanitario y caminar con dirección a la puerta - A-Ad... - no termino de despedirse cuando este simplemente salio de allí... para no volver nunca.

Limpio algunas lágrimas que se deslizaron de sus ojos y camino hasta la cama subiendose sobre la misma, sin embargo, se sentía demasiado cansada y lo único que quería era dormir... el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, se sento sobre la cama y sonrió al ver a Tezuka que le enseño un bote de helado y una cuchara - No le digas a nadie - asintió para ver que este cerraba la puerta con seguro, bueno al menos esa vez estaban haciendo bien las cosas, lo vio caminar donde ella para entregarle el bote con una enorme sonrisa que ella le devolvio por igual.

- ¿Y tú prometida? - pregunto aunque no quisiera, este la miro mientras se despojaba de los lentes y llevaba su otra mano hacía la corbata con intenciones de despojarse de la misma igualmente - ¿Quieres qué la deje? - pregunto este y ella solo se mordio el labio, no quería hacerle daño a más personas pero por una vez en su vida quería ser feliz - Si - murmuro con suavidad, alzo la mirada viendo que este le sonreía, no era una sonrisa de empatía o de burpuesta o pregunta, no... era una mirada llena de amor.

- Entonces lo hare... quiero estar junto a ti Sakuno así que vive - pidio este mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo tomando entre sus manos el bote de helado para dejarlo en la mesa de al lado de la cama, lo siguiente que sintio fueron los labios de él posarse sobre sus labios iniciando un beso con sentimientos que por primera vez entre ambos eran sinceros, nada los iba a separar o quiza si... la muerte pero por el momento ninguno quería pensar en aquello así que solo disfrutarían del momento.

* * *

Sus finos dedos se clavaron en sus hombros cuando Tezuka entro en ella, dolía mucho - Lo siento - se disculpo este y ella negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de sonreir un poco aunque con el dolor que sentía le estaba siendo inevitable - M-Mitsu... te amo - murmuro mientras el castaño le devolvía la sonrisa, este se inclino para besar sus labios con suavidad, queriendo no separar de los mismos - También te amo... se que aún no me perdonas pero espero que lo hagas así que vive - le pidio este y ella noto la desesperación en el "vive" más no dijo nada.

Los movimientos empezaron poco a poco y ella solo alcanzo a gemir olvidandose de todo a su alrededor, se olvido de como el hombre que más la había apoyado durante sus crisis no estaba más en su vida, Ryoma iba a continuar sin ella, se olvido que cargaba con el hijo de este y no del hombre que siempre había amado, se olvido que su madre la odiaba porque estaba segura de que no era disgusto solo por dejara al peliverde sino que era odio por una vez más haber caído con Tezuka, se olvido de todo y solo se concentro en ambos.

Gimio mientras Tezuka enlazaba su mano con la de ella moviendose con más fuerza en su interior, hace cuanto tiempo no hacían el amor, no lo recordaba, era un recuerdo borroso de su niñez, algo que solo había guardado en su corazón porque quería seguir atormentandose con aquello - K-Ku... - no termino la frase cuando este la tomo de las caderas para llegar más profundo, para demostrarle con acciones cuanto la amaba, enterro sus uñas en su espalda importandole poco si lo lastima, se sentía por primera vez en toda su vida completo.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba segura de que eran uno... el clímax estaba cerca y ambos lo sentían, sonrió cuando este deposito su semilla en ella, cuanto hubiera deseado por estar esperando un hijo suyo y no de Ryoma, claro que iba a querer al niño o niña aunque nadie lo creyera pero desde el cielo iba a ser así, sintio el beso en su frente producto del castaño que beso su mejilla y le sonrió - Te amo Riuzaky Sakuno y quiero casarme contigo mañana - abrio los ojos asombrada ante esa declaración pero sonrió asintiendo... quería vivir cada momento que le quedaba de vida con él a su lado.

* * *

**N/A  
**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
